Falling from the World
by Maiokoe
Summary: Her execution was interrupted. She was saved from the fate that lied before her. Now that she's free, will her life continue to be easy? Especially now that her son was dragged into it? And will her stalker of five years finally give up? ...Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never will. Sad, I know.

* * *

The rain that poured down into the square didn't persuade the crowds to leave. The rain simply added to the mood, attracting even more people. What would've been a simple pirate's execution turned out to be a spectator's event. There were only a few older people in the crowd that shook their heads at the pirate standing at the bottom of the platform in the rain; many had even known her throughout their lives. She stood calmly, as if the fact that she would die that day didn't matter to her. The platform had been constructed in a little under an hour, put up in a hurry for the woman that was dangerous enough to be killed in an open execution, a warning to all others of her kind.

The town was her home at one point, before she ran away at the tender age of 10. It had been 9 years since then and those who remembered her mourned, but still shouted for the act to be hurried up; they had come to watch the killing of a pirate.

Nine solemn figures shrouded in cloaks stood in the middle of the crowd. The cloaks were not misplaced, for as I had said before, it was raining. Nothing was unusual there. They were quiet throughout this loud festival, wanting nothing more than to disappear, but they had a duty to perform and they would fulfill their mission.

A great cheer rose up as the woman was moved toward the steps, pushed up them. And so began the long climb, the cheering steadily increasing into a roaring, echoing blare. Guards stood at the top and the commander who had captured her stood with them, basking in the glory of the crowd, waiting patiently to give the order for her death. She showed nothing as she continued walking, the nine cloaked figures moving toward the front of the crowd steadily, separating and rejoining periodically. The commander grinned, happy to know that he would most likely be promoted because of this woman's capture. He could not know the events that would conspire against him in only a few short minutes.

Upon reaching the top, the woman halted, gazing out at the cheering crowd below her silently. She had known some of these people, but it was of no matter; it's not like someone would care about the death of a pirate like her. She had accepted this fate and was content to live the rest of her short life, happy knowing that she had once had friends, a mismatched family that had cared about her. She told herself she was glad not to see them here, for they would only see her death. She didn't want to cause them pain and sincerely hoped for their happiness, not even caring about herself. The commander smirked in triumph; she was resigned to her fate, which made this all the more easier.

"YOU ARE ALL HERE TODAY TO WITNESS THE DEATH OF THE PIRATE, OLYMPIA D. SAGE. A FORMER MEMBER OF THE STRAW HAT PIRATES, SHE HAS BEEN BROUGHT HERE TODAY TO ATONE FOR HER SINS AGAINST THE WORLD AND ITS PEOPLE. HAVE YOU ANY LAST WORDS?" the commander bellowed, turning to look at the woman standing behind him a ways. She raised her eyes to his face and he refused to wince at the bright crimson that swirled there. "ANY LAST WORDS, PIRATE?" the woman turned away from him to face the crowd all was silent as they strained to hear her words, for, undoubtedly she would have some.

"Is this the price for freedom? Death?" she murmured. The commander frowned, eyeing one of his subordinates and then jerking his head toward the woman. The subordinate complied, bringing over the speaker transponder snail. He held it in-front of the woman's mouth. She glared at the man and he backed away, regardless of the glares from his own leader. The woman gazed out at the crowd. They were beginning to become restless. "I don't blame you. You're just doing your job... but I've never killed. I know you've killed before, so shouldn't you be standing here, while I give to order to carry out the death?" the woman questioned him. His eye twitched and his mouth formed a thin line.

"Insolent, little… Bring her down!" he ordered and then guards obeyed, pushing the woman to her knees and shifting their naginatas in their hands, placing them toward her neck easily. The commander smirked, gazing out at the crowd growing excited. "YOU'RE ABOUT TO WITNESS HISTORY!" he called and the elders who knew the girl looked away, the crowd holding their breath.

"LONG LIVE THE STRAW HAT PIRATES! THEIR LEGACY WILL LIVE ON EVEN AFTER MY DEATH, I PROMISE YOU!" she yelled, the sound echoing over the silent square. The commander gave the order for the weapons to drop.

"SAGE!" a single voice screamed. The guards looked away as their own weapons embedded themselves into the girl's body, blood seeping from the wounds. She didn't make a sound, only smiled out at the crowd, the mob rather shocked that she could still smile.

"You fools… You've just set a chain of events into motion…" she said clearly. The guards stopped, blinking down at her before removing their weapons easily. She looked up at the sky, the clouds parting to show the sun that shined a single ray down onto her upturned face, her skin glowing. Her smile was soft as the platform shook. "Bury me under the sky if I die, let me walk this earth with you if I live," she murmured. The guards were confused; was she talking to them?

"…You aren't dying today, Sage. I never leave my friends behind." A voice growled and the guards froze, not even wanting to turn around. "Chopper, see what you can do here before we move her back to the ship." A confident voice answered the first.

"Sure. We're gonna have to move these… people."

"No problem. Consider them gone." And the guards promptly disappeared down the steps. Sage lowered her eyes from the sun as she felt a hand press against her back before it pushed hard, sending her over the side of the platform. She made no sound and the crowd watched silently as she fell from the sky, her hair spreading out under her and whipping around. The ray of sun stayed trained on her as she fell.

"SAGE! NOO!"

* * *

Well…. This has got to be just about the most depressing thing I've ever written… oh well. Just had to get this out. I'm contemplating whether or not I should continue this or just leave it one chapter. Tell me what you think? I like happy endings, but I don't know if I should do one for this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: One Piece shall never belong to me. Sad, I know.

* * *

_RECAP:_ _Sage lowered her eyes from the sun as she felt a hand press against her back before it pushed hard, sending her over the side of the platform. She made no sound and the crowd watched silently as she fell from the sky, her hair spreading out under her and whipping around. The ray of sun stayed trained on her as she fell. _

"_SAGE! NOO!" _

* * *

The crowd waited for her body to crash to the ground, waited for the sickening sound of bones crushing, for her scream as she died, waiting to see the pain that she, a pirate, was put through. They waited in anticipation, oddly enough. They weren't normally this… violent. Some walked away as fast as they could, so they wouldn't hear her death.

Falling to her felt as if time had slowed. She saw the world as she had so long ago. Cruel. Uncaring. Violent.

She wanted to live.

She wanted to be free again. She wanted to see him again. Wanted to hold him once again in her arms like she had so long ago when she had snuck back onto the island to see him. Wanted to see him happy to see her. To hold her just as tightly.

She would live.

There was only so much she could do before she crashed. The cuffs around her wrists didn't help matters, but…

She would live. As clear as the scars on her body, she would live. She would see him again.

Feeling around for the keyhole, she smirked.

A padlock. Was that the best they could do?

Pulling at it, she found it was as strong as she thought it to be. But this had happened before, so long ago. She could break free. She would break free. She knew her strength was fleeting right now, what with her wounds, but she could do it. She had to do it. Her very life depended on it.

Giving all she had, which was a lot, she tore through it, the metal cutting into her palms, blood trailing down her wrists, before the metal contraption dropped off, falling much quicker to the ground. The cuffs followed soon after. Her wings tore through the material of her shirt, destroying the back of it. Moving against gravity, she came to a sudden halt.

She would live.

The crowd stared up in awe at the winged creature that floated there. She looked down at them coldly before pushing up into the sky, disappearing into the clouds where none could follow her. No gun had quite enough range to hit her either, what with the sun blinding them upon looking up.

She would live. She would return to her home. To her family. To her friends. And to most of all, to him.

* * *

Dropping down, her feet thudded against the ground, muffled by the moss that grew there. In the middle of the large forest that inhabited the island, a little cottage sat. Worn down by age and almost hidden by the ivy that grew up the front and the small trees that had grown up through the porch. She gave a smile.

Her home.

Or what used to be her home. She didn't quite remember the trees through the porch last time she was here. A rattling was heard from inside and she tilted her head slightly. He still had that? It had been years since she had given it to him. She stepped lightly toward the house, the tips of her wings dragging lightly through the grass. A dog barked and all noise in the house stopped.

She stood at the foot of the stairs as the door creaked open a bit. Half of a face was seen through the crack.

"…Sage…?" The woman was older, her face littered with wrinkles, her hair a pure white. Her clothes were shabby, but suited her, oddly enough. A shawl wrapped around her thin shoulders. The woman eyed her for a long moment before shaking her head and closing the door.

"Gramama. How's the garden?" Sage murmured softly. The woman stopped and peered out of the door once again. She looked closely at the young lady standing there. Sage smiled brightly(something she hasn't done for quite some time) and the old woman threw open the door.

"M-my Sage…. You've finally come back…!" she wobbled down the stairs to hug her granddaughter tightly, tears coursing down her face. Sage smiled at her grandmother, wrapping her arms around her lightly, carefully. "My little darling…! You've finally come home…!" Sage didn't want to tell her grandmother she would be leaving shortly. She just couldn't do that to her. Gramama looked up at her, her pale eyes shrouded with tears. "Sage, you've finally come home at-last…" Sage gave a smile.

"Yea. I'm home."

* * *

Panic broke out in the square.

The pirate who was to be executed had broken free and escaped, her crewmates scattering as well. The civilians were concerned for their own safety, knowing that notorious pirates were on the loose. They weren't exactly sure what to do though. They wanted to stay in-case something happened, but then again, they also wanted to leave to go home and guard themselves, should the pirates attack the village.

The Marines there were overwhelmed as well. This wasn't supposed to happen… this wasn't ever supposed to happen. How could they have let her get away? They were supposed to be Marines, so, how…?

Their commander was currently unconscious after the Straw-Hat had knocked him down the stairs. He didn't seem to be waking either…so …it was rather troublesome…

In the middle of the crowd, one person stood in place. Amidst the chaos, he was calm. He had come to see her for the last time, but as fate would have it, he was given another chance to see her once more. Years had passed since he had seen her. He just hoped she wouldn't attempt to kill him upon first sight after what he had done oh-so-long ago. He turned his face up to watch the sun hide behind the stormy gray clouds once again, as if it knew that she was gone too.

* * *

…I don't know what to say, quite honestly… I haven't put another chapter up for this one since… December. It's been read, so, I decided to put a new chapter up. It took me awhile to decide if I should, but… I just wrote and this is what happened. Maybe I'll make a third one? Ah, who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

_RECAP: __In the middle of the crowd, one person stood in place. Amidst the chaos, he was calm. He had come to see her for the last time, but as fate would have it, he was given another chance to see her once more. Years had passed since he had seen her. He just hoped she wouldn't attempt to kill him upon first sight after what he had done oh-so-long ago. He turned his face up to watch the sun hide behind the stormy gray clouds once again, as if it knew that she was gone too._

* * *

Sage sat in the middle of the small kitchen, sipping at her tea slowly. Her gramama watched her intently, no words describing the joy she felt. Sage had long since shed her wings, seeing no need for them anymore. Rose(her gramama) wasn't all that surprised at them being there, which struck the girl as odd. Most people where rather shocked by Zoan type Cursed Fruits…

"Gramama, where is he?" Sage set down the small cup, folding her hands in her lap, gazing at her intently. Rose gave a confused look.

"Who, dear? Certainly not your brother!" Sage frowned at the mention of him.

"No…not him…"

"Then who, darling?" Rose asked kindly. Sage looked down at her hands for a long moment before it occurred to Rose _who_ she meant. Rose smiled softly at her granddaughter. "Ah, you mean him. It's been a long time since he's seen you, and you him. He might not remember you, dear."

"All the same, I'd like to see him." Sage looked up and Rose's smile grew.

"I hoped you'd say that." She rose slowly, going to the doorway of the kitchen. "Chase, darling~ We have a visitor~!" she called, a bright smile on her face. Footsteps and a boy about 4 skidded to a halt next to her, looking around quickly. He spotted Sage sitting at the table and pulled on Rose's skirts.

"Hey, hey, grammy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Is _she_ my mummy? Cuz you said my mummy was pretty… _She's_ pretty." He whispered. Rose gave a laugh and pushed him into the kitchen. He suddenly got bashful, clasping his hands behind his back and swaying a bit, looking up at her. "What's your name?" he finally asked in the cutest voice.

"I'm Sage. And you're Chase, right?" he nodded.

"What's your _full-name_?" he questioned. Sage tilted her head to the side slightly.

"My…? Ah. My _full-name_ is Olympia D. Sage. Do you know your full-name, Chase?" The boy hopped over to her and held onto her knee, looking up with bright eyes.

"Yea! Grammy told me!" Sage gave a smile.

"Could you tell me?"

"I'm Warren D. Chase!" the boy smiled brightly, blonde hair falling into his eyes. "And I just decided that you're my mummy cuz you look like me!" Sage's smile faltered for a moment. The boy crawled up into her lap and snuggled against her. "That's alright with you, right?" his voice was soft and Sage wrapped her arms around him slowly.

"You're in luck, Chase," she murmured. He looked up at her. "It just so happens that I…" she took a deep breath before holding him a bit tighter. "That I am your mummy." The boy smiled up at her and she kissed the top of his head. "You don't mind that you've never met me before?"

"No, mummy's here now, so, everything's gonna be alright~!" Rose quietly left the room and Sage held the child close. "Is Daddy gonna come too, mama?" Sage suppressed a growl.

"No. Daddy's not coming."

At-least, if he knew what was good for him he wouldn't.

"I think I remember you… it's all fuzzy… but it was warm…" Chase murmured happily. Sage smiled sadly out the window as his breathing slowed. He was only 4 after-all…

She had left him here shortly after he was born to continue her adventures. She hadn't wanted to, but what could a 15-year-old do with a newborn baby anyway? The most logical reason was to leave him in a safe place with someone who knew what they were doing.

Rose had been the most obvious choice, considering she was the only one who even knew she had come back to the island 5 years after leaving it. Rose had wanted her granddaughter to stay, but understood her restlessness. Being confined to the house for 9 months drove the girl half mad.

* * *

The man walked calmly to the docks, then went straight, going toward the tip of the island. There, he found the Thousand Sunny docked behind an outcropping of rocks, hidden from view. He gave a light smile as he went toward it. He saw people on board and moved nimbly onto the deck itself. They were loud, arguing about something or another. He was still unnoticed, so, he leaned against the rail to wait for the right time to interrupt. They seemed to have been going at it for sometime by then. "You idiot! You could've gotten her killed!" the orange haired girl bonked the captain on the head, sending him to the ground.

"OW, Nami! She got out, doesn't that matter?" the captain rubbed his head, pouting up at her.

"NO!"

"Luffy, she _is_ right you know." The one with the long-nose said. The captain was about to reply when he(the genius he was) finally caught sight of the man sitting on the rail quietly. "Who're you?" the man moved off the rail, giving a slight bow to the people assembled there.

"Sorry to interrupt. I'm looking for someone and thought you might be able to help me." he said smoothly. Nami eyed him curiously. Simple clothes and a knapsack. Just a common traveler.

"Sure, who're ya lookin' for?" Luffy answered, much to the shock(well, not really) of Nami, Chopper, and Usopp. The man gave a smile.

"Her name is Sage. I believe she's a friend of yours'? I've been trying to find her for years."

"Nope, haven't seen her." Nami hit him upside the head as the man frowned.

"Oh. I see. Well, this was her home once, so… ah yes. Her grandma." It all suddenly clicked to him. "If you could be so kind to give her this message if she comes before I do in-fact find her?"

"Sure." Nami hit him upside the head once more, hissing at him to shut-up.

"Tell her that I'd like to speak with her, about a matter of great importance." Nami glared at Luffy, silencing him. The man gazed at them calmly.

"Who should I tell her said that?" Nami answered after a moment. The man gave a look like 'How could I forget that?'.

"My name is Warren D. Griffin. It really is important that I speak with her. Thank you for your time." He gave another little bow before exiting the ship, walking back to the town. Nami frowned after him, an uneasy look on her face.

"I don't trust him…" she muttered to no one in particular. Luffy was too busy rolling around on the deck to even care about what she had just said.

* * *

I think i just destroyed the mood of the whole story with all this dialougue...

Oh well.

That and I totally ruined the whole story. I went too fast with it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: One Piece doesn't belong to me and never shall. Sad, I know.

* * *

_RECAP: _

_"My name is Warren D. Griffin. It really is important that I speak with her. Thank you for your time." He gave another little bow before exiting the ship, walking back to the town. Nami frowned after him, an uneasy look on her face._

_"I don't trust him…" she muttered to no one in particular. Luffy was too busy rolling around on the deck to even care about what she had just said._

* * *

Sola stood in the doorway quietly, watching as her son slept soundly. Every now and again he would give a little snort and kick his legs. He would settle soon enough. She smiled when that happened. Long ago, her brother acted the same way…

She shook the thought away. Past was past. She needn't dwell on it. Her brother made his choices and she had made hers. They hadn't spoken since. And if all went well, they wouldn't speak for quite some time.

She moved out into the small little hallway, closing the door to his room. "Grandmama, I-" she stopped at the sight of her grandmother holding up a backpack.

"Sage, darling. Did you think I didn't understand the situation?" her voice told her that she was upset, but understood; her granddaughter was a wanted criminal and as much as it pained her to let her go, her son would only be in more danger the longer she was here. "I'll miss you, as will he, but time fades memories… Eventually, he'll forget this moment had ever happened. He if doesn't? Well. That will be something he had of his mother to keep forever." Sage looked away, eyes downcast, her lips pulled in a grimace. Rose jiggled the bag in her hand. "Now, darling, we've got to get you back to your friends now. I'm sure they're worried about you." Sage gave a solemn nod, taking the bag. Rose's hands fell to her sides.

"Grandmama… Le-… has… he ever...?" Rose knew what she was getting at. Long ago when he found his beloved younger sister a victim of teen pregnancy, he ordered her to have the child killed. She refused and a sort of war broke out between the two. He left the island, enraged. Many things had been said that weren't meant, but they couldn't be taken away. He also wanted to enact his revenge on her 'boyfriend', but she also refused to tell him who it was. They hadn't seen each other nor talked since.

"He's written me quite a few times, but you know my sight's been going for quite some time darling. And his handwriting's so little and neat!" Rose indicated to the pile of papers Sage had wondered about earlier. "There they are, if you'd like to read them. The newest one I got was 3 days ago. It's the top one." Sage didn't want to read her brother's writings. Lord knew he was still angry at her from all those years ago. Yet… She had to.

She took the top one, settling against the counter and reading over it. It was one page, not a lot being said. How his life was going, how work was. How the girl he had been seeing was. It was the last couple of sentences that she stopped on. It was about her. He told Rose how he still regretted acting the way he did, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He asked that if she saw her, tell her he was sorry. He acted out of shock. He hadn't wanted to lose her to someone, someone he didn't know.

Sage, to be honest, wasn't all that surprised. She always knew her brother was against her dating. Their parents died only 2 years prior to that time and they had moved in with Rose. He had felt responsible for taking care of her, more like a father than a brother. Anytime she went into town, he accompanied her, insisting that boys were wild and crazy. He had only been 17 to her 15. Many of the older people thought it was cute because not many brothers looked out for their sisters like he did.

Sage had despised it. Perhaps that was why she snuck out at night, meeting up with her best friend since she was little. She had missed him, always being confined to the house and the surrounding woods by her brother. He had felt the same way, missing the way they used to hang out.

"So…find anything interesting?" Rose asked from the living room. She was knitting calmly, eyes closed.

"Huh? Oh, no. Work's been fine for him, owns his own bar, quite successful. He's thinking of proposing to his girlfriend though, so, I guess that would be exciting. He says she's quiet, but sweet. She reminds him of Mother." Sage didn't mention his words about her. Rose nodded.

"Ahh, so he's grown-up, has he…? Well then… I guess I'll have to send him your mother's wedding ring." Rose nodded a bit more before settling back into her knitting. "I kept it after all this time, you know. Ah. Here's an idea. Sage, write what I say. I'm finally going to respond to my grandson's letter." Sage frowned, but obeyed. The minute he saw her handwriting, he would be back here… then he would meet his nephew. The one he wanted killed. "Alright, you ready deary?"

"Yes grandma."

"My dearest Leonardo. Congratulations on finding someone who you love enough to ask for her hand in marriage. Enclosed is your mother's ring. I hope that your marriage with this young lady will be as happy as your own parent's was. Carrying on, I wish to…"

* * *

Luffy sat bored on the deck, the few bumps on his head finally receding. Regardless if he was rubber, Nami's punches still hurt… "Saaaaaaaanji, I'm hungry!" The cook took a long drag of the cigarette, ignoring him. "Saaaaaaaaaaaaanji!" The blonde kept calm. They had just had lunch. The Captain would be fine.

He just hoped he would stop annoying him and go find someone else to bother.

Luffy, after receiving no answer, 'humph'ed and floated to the deck, holding his chin up with his hands, elbows braced against the wood of the floor. "It's boring waiting here. Can't we just go and find Sage already? It's been _hours."_ the boy was obviously exaggerating, but Sanji still ignored him, as did Nami, who just came onto the deck.

"Sanji-kun, still no sign of her?" she asked. The cook shook his head sadly and the navigator gave a sigh. They hadn't known Sage all that long. She had said she needed a lift and was willing to work for her stay, since she had little money to pay for it. She said she understood they were pirates and she had no fear; she was wanted too. They knew her maybe… two and a half weeks? At the most. She had helped them through a fair amount of Marine activated situations.

When the next paper arrived after one such situation, they found that the Marines decided 'Siren Sage' had joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Of-course, Luffy spouted the question to her, but she said she would have to think on it. She had just been about to give her answer when a surprise attack by the Marines warranted their undivided attention.

In the midst of the battle, she had been captured and the Marines had retreated. They found out two days later that she was to be executed in her home town. They followed after the Marine ship, waiting for the chance to rescue their friend.

Nami leaned against the railing, looking out toward the barely visible roofs of the town. It had _seemed_ like a nice little village, everyone greeting each other and even being friendly to the travelers.

They knew what laid beneath that cheerful exterior now. Violence. A need to see it carried out. They understood why Sage now ran away.

* * *

Sage knew the woods like the back of her hand, regardless if she hadn't been in them for almost 4 years. She remembered the small little creek that ran from the back of her grandmother's house all the way to the end of the woods. She wouldn't follow it though. She needed to go back the way through town. Which was impossible right now, but all the same. That was the direction she needed to go. She knew another way. She had reached the edge of the clearing, resting a hand against the tree before her. She looked back at the house.

Chase stood in the window, the curtain pulled back to reveal his tear-stained face. His hands were pushed up on the glass, Rose standing behind him sadly. Tears were at the corner of her eyes while they were flowing freely down his face.

Sage looked away. She couldn't stay. She would put him in danger. Rose could handle him. She could take care of him better than she could ever.

She stepped into the trees, disappearing into the dark.

* * *

"Griffin! Laddie!" The man halted, looking to his right to see the older gentleman smiling cheerfully. "Laddie! I knew it was you!" the man, aging and had a potbelly, waddled up, patting his shoulder heartily. "Ah, dear, dear Laddie. It's been years since ya been back! Did ya come fer her, Laddie?" Griffin didn't let his anger rise to the surface.

"Yes. I did. But it seems as though I have another chance." The older man, Clay, laughed once again.

"Aye, that ya do! Make the best of it, Laddie! Them Marines are awful mad, aye, they are! Let's see if maybe ya can get ta her afore they d, Laddie! I'll be cheering fer ya!" Griffin nodded, continuing on his way, keeping his head down.

He would find her before the Marines did. He had to apologize. He would see Rose. He knew she would go see Rose.

* * *

"G-g-gramma…." Chase looked up at her, his nose running and tears flowing harder now. "Why- why come Mama's l-leaving? Did she not l-l-l-like me?" he asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Rose kneeled down slowly to his height, offering him a hankie. He blew into it loudly.

"No, dear. Your mommy loves you so much… That's why she's leaving. Bad men are after you mommy and if they find her with you, they'll take you away too. Here, you're safe with grammie. Mommy will come back when she can." Rose didn't want to explain in detail _why _she was leaving and _what_ they would do to him. He understood a lot, but he was only 4 after-all. "There's some cookies out on the table. You go have some and I'll get the milk." She smiled, patting his shoulder. He nodded slowly, going out to the kitchen.

Rose struggled to her feet and gazed out the window.

Wherever she went, wherever she would go, her heart would always be here, with her son, with her childhood she was never able to really have. She would always have them in her thoughts. Even if time wore away his memory of her, she would always remember him, always think of him.

A figure at the edge of the woods and she heard the front door open. "Chase?" the little child was running down the steps and toward the trees, crying for his mother. Rose, being 76, went as fast as she could to the front door, down the stairs. By then he was almost to the trees. "Chase! Chase, come back!" the figure stepped out and she recognized him. Chase was starting to pass him by, not even giving him a thought. He was just focused on finding his mother.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The man turned, Rose had made it to the bottom of the stairs. Chase had almost reached the trees, the man had grabbed him. Rose was a few steps from her home, the child was being held up, gazed at intently by the man. He recognized the blonde hair, but many people on the island had blonde hair. The child was crying, struggling. Rose was a few more feet closer, summoning the strength that she had. The man looked over at Rose, then back at the child. The child was kicking, trying to get free.

"Griffin!" Rose yelled as loud as she was able to. "You put him down! Right now!" The man was still gazing at the child.

"**MAMA!**"

* * *

Sage stopped.

Chase. Her son. She shook her head. She couldn't… He would be in danger if she stayed longer. Her hands twitched into fists at her side. As much as she _wanted_ to, she couldn't.

They would kill him.

His crying and she looked back over her shoulder. He sounded relatively close, like he was in the woods. But Rose would never let him out until she knew Sage was far enough away. Her grandma…. Perhaps he had run past her, out through the front door. It was possible. Rose was getting up in age… but Chase would listen. He was still young enough that time-out was a threat.

She bit her lip. If he was in the woods, he could get hurt. There were animals in here that wouldn't hesitate to attack a human, especially a child.

She turned, her body reacting to the possible threat that was on her son, her wings breaking through her back, giving her speed. She wasn't all that far from her home, her increased speed now would return her in no time to the place that was so dear to her.

* * *

Rose was close now, as Griffin continued to hold the struggling child. "Griffin… Put him down now… You have no right…" her lungs were burning, she was _old_ after-all. She couldn't run like she used to. The man's face was blank.

"What's his relation to you?"

"None, now put him down, Griffin!" The child was wailing, kicking and scratching, but the man paid it no mind.

"Rose. I-"

"Griffin, put him down!" The man obeyed and she grabbed the child quickly. He continued to cry, but didn't fight her. Rose eyed him darkly. "You heard then. She's not here, if you're looking for her." His face fell. "You get… off my property. Right now. You're not welcome here." A sound through the trees, like a wind and a roar. Rose's eyes went wide. Not even she knew all the dangerous animals that lurked beyond the edge of her home, in the trees that surrounded her. For all she knew, the boy's crying had set one off.

It broke up, going through the tops of the trees, spiraling up into the sun. Rose moved back quickly, pushing the boy toward their home. "Mama!" Rose halted as the 'animal' came into view. The child reached up in the air, smiling brightly. Sage smiled down softly at him, hovering up in the air.

Then she caught sight of _him_.

* * *

Muwahahahahahaha~ I have succeeded in making a new chapter of this! I actually really like this one too.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

_RECAP: __Rose's eyes went wide. Not even she knew all the dangerous animals that lurked beyond the edge of her home, in the trees that surrounded her. For all she knew, the boy's crying had set one off._

_It broke up, going through the tops of the trees, spiraling up into the sun. Rose moved back quickly, pushing the boy toward their home. "Mama!" Rose halted as the 'animal' came into view. The child reached up in the air, smiling brightly. Sage smiled down softly at him, hovering up in the air._

_Then she caught sight of __him__._

* * *

"Sage…" She almost hadn't heard him, his voice was so quiet. Chase was fine. But he had found him. He would piece it together. It had been an accident, one she now regretted. She should have never met her son.

Her wings beat soundlessly against the air. He had never seen her in her transformation. She had eaten her mythical zoan fruit shortly after she left the island for the third time within five years. She hadn't quite understood what had happened back then, but she understood the powers now.

A siren. Half bird, half woman. Given the powers of flight, she could soar through the skies. She was considered a danger because somehow her wounds healed on their own. She didn't quite know why that was either, but she was happy about it all the same. Sirens were known as seductresses that lured men to their deaths with their mesmerizing song and body.

Of-course, she couldn't sing, but Lord knew enough guys had come onto her. She had to beat them off with a stick most of the time.

Other various 'abilities' included her wings when she went into her human-hybrid mode along with increased speed; talons when she went into her full transformation and over-the-top strength and extreme speed. She was pretty good at close combat, but didn't tend to get into it enough. At a lower level, her wings could be hurt or aimed for more easily than when she was doing long range based attacks, such as sharpshooting.

"Sage… Do you…" He trailed off and her eyes narrowed as Rose quickly ushered the child back to her house, planning on immediately locking the doors and getting her shotgun. Where did you think Sage had learned her marksman skills from?

"No, gramma! I wanna stay with Mama!" Chase scowled at Rose, planting his feet firmly on the ground and crossing his arms, pouting furiously. Griffin gazed at the child once again, face blank. Rose grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the squat little cottage. She may be old, but she was still stronger than a four year old.

"Come along, Chase. We're going inside now. We're done visiting with the strange man and lady." She hissed. See, she hoped that maybe perhaps Griffin would understand her words and gather that the boy's mother was blonde like Sage, but not Sage. Of-course, she still hoped he believed everything he heard after all these years. Chase yanked at his arm in her grasp, still frowning.

"Mama's not strange! I wanna stay with Mama! Mama!" he looked up at Sage with pleading eyes. "Don't leave again!" Sage looked down at him with a face void of emotion.

"Go inside, kid. Listen to your grandma. This has nothing to do with you." The child faltered and Rose continued on to her home, shielding her face to hide the tears that were falling. Sage lowered herself to the ground, landing softly. She looked over at Griffin. "I-"

"Mama! I DON'T WANT YOU TO LEAVE AGAIN! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU!" He howled, finally yanking his arm free and tackling Sage's leg after a head-long run into her. He clutched her tightly. "Don't leave me, Mama…" Sage looked down at him, then at Rose.

"Gramama… he…"

"Sage… The child…" She snapped her head up at Griffin. He was advancing on her slowly. "He's yours… Your son…" She rested a hand on Chase's head and he looked up at her. "He looks just like you… Sage… When did you…" He was still coming closer. She hoisted Chase into her arms and pushed against the air, going into the sky, this time taking the child with her.

"Sage!" Rose looked up at her grandma smiling such a smile she hadn't seen in years. "Go forth in the world! Have fun, darling~!" Where… did her grandma get that handkerchief? Sage shook her head, pushing up further into the sky and moving toward where her friends were waiting. She would leave this island and her stalker behind.

For now anyway.

"Hold tight to me, Chase." She murmured to the little body pressed tightly to her chest.

* * *

Luffy stared boredly at the barely visible roofs of the town, chin in his hand. "Nami… why can't we just go and get her already?" The red head ignored him and didn't plan on answering any of his questions anytime soon.

"Oi. Luffy's gotta point. The longer we stay here, the more chance those marines are gonna find us soon." Nami looked over at their swordsman who was calmly lifting his weights. As much as _she_ hated to admit it, he had a point. The longer they stayed in one place, the sooner the marines would find them.

"H-hey, guys, I think I see Sage!" They all looked toward the road and, seeing no one there, turned to Usopp. He was staring through binoculars up at the sky. "Yea! That's definitely Sage!"

"You're sure?" a nod. "Chopper! Franky! We're setting sail! Get the ship ready!"

"Aye!"

And the deck was thrust into a flurry of activity as their friend(they were used to her wings by now) slowly became bigger than a speck on the horizon. Usopp abandoned his post on look-out to help with anything that was needed, like the sails or Chopper with the helm.

They were a bit away from the island, getting out into the sea. Sage could fly, it's not like they had to wait for her. Nami and Robin gazed out at the town, watching to see if the Marines spotted them and were coming after them. A breath of air brushing against them and Nami turned around to smile at her friend, Robin doing the same.

They were not prepared for the sight of the blonde child in her arms.

"Ah, Sage-chan~! You're finally back~! My heart has longed for the moment when I'll be able to gaze at your face- Who's the kid?" Sanji stopped in his dancing and twirling around the girl to blink at the child. Luffy frowned at the boy, poking him in the head. Sage rolled her eyes.

"Chase, you can open your eyes." The boy peeked out behind him at Sanji. The two blondes gazed at each other for a long moment. Then Chase looked up at his mother.

"Is _he_ my Daddy? Cause he kinda looks like me, Mama."

"EEEEEHHHH?"

* * *

Mhmmm, well, I got a new one out of this. I probably could've made it longer, but, ya know. It just seemed okay like this.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never will.

* * *

Luffy gazed at Sage for a long time, hand holding his chin, face in a pout. A lot of thinking was going on through his head. She was seated at the table in the galley, watching the fish behind her Captain's head. Chase had long since abandoned her to press up against the glass and stare at the fishies. "So…"

"So, Captain?" Everyone was gathered around for this interrogation. They had been surprised when Luffy himself had said to the girl that they needed answers. They knew he would be serious throughout this.

"You have a kid."

"Yes, Captain."

"And you're married?"

"No way, Captain." Luffy stretched his arms over his head, standing up.

"Okay! That's cool! That's all I need to know!" A rather loud 'thwunk' and he was curled up on the floor. "OI! NAMI! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he whined, holding his head tightly. Chase looked over to see what the loud commotion was. What faced him was a rather mad navigator with a murderous look on her face. He quickly ran to his mother, hiding behind her.

"YOU IDIOT." Luffy pouted, crossing his arms. Nami took his place at the table. She calmed herself and after a minute or so, gave Sage a level look. "You never said anything." Sage patted Chase's head and he looked up at her with big eyes.

"Chase, go play outside with Chopper." The doctor blinked rapidly, wondering why _he _was volunteered. The child gave a small whimper.

"B-but… I wanna stay with _you_…."

"He's fuzzy." The child turned his eyes to the said fuzzy, bewildered doctor. Who fled. Immediately. With the blonde child chasing after him. Sage turned her gaze back to Nami as he disappeared. "What was there to say? How does one bring up the topic so easily?" The navigator looked over at Robin. The older woman gave a rather sad nod. True. How does one bring up that kind of topic? Sage gazed back at the glass water, fish swimming calmly behind it.

Those still in the galley(everyone 'cept Chopper and Chase) looked around awkwardly. This was not a situation they were capable of handling. They _were_ all _**guys**_ after-all. Nami realized this at the same time Robin did.

So the red-head threw them out. They were actually quite willing to go.

"Sage… You could've told _me_…" Nami said quietly after a time. She didn't look away from the glass, watching the fish move about in the water.

"And what would I have said? I made a mistake and I abandoned my kid with my _grandmother_? That I haven't seen him up until about half an hour ago? What would you have thought of me then? I haven't known you guys all that long anyway." she crossed her arms, leaning back in the chair. Nami leaned her elbows on the table gazing at the lady in-front of her.

A fierce fighter who didn't kill. A relatively quiet woman, joining in with their mealtime chaos and settling in as if she had been with them forever.

And then she brought this up. So, Nami right then and there decided on a change of topic. "Ne, Sage, some guy was looking for you. Said he needed to talk with you. I totally forgot about him up til now." The girl stated.

"Someone was looking for me?"

"Yea, some guy named Griffin. Said he needed to talk with you as soon as possible." Nami caught the hatred reflected in the green eyes of her friend, slowly moving as far away from her as her chair would allow.

"A man… named Warren D. Griffin…?"

"Yea. G-guess you know him then?" All was silent and Robin watched carefully for any signs of aggression in their new friend. Apparently this Griffin didn't bring out the best in her.

"…Well damn."

* * *

"Commodore Warren!" Griffin shifted his eyes to the Marine in the doorway, saluting smartly. He rolled his eyes, returning to his newspaper, turning the page, chin in his hand, elbows resting on the table. "C-commodore!"

"What is it? Has the Lieutenant Commander woke up?" his voice was bland and he was dressed in his street clothes. He had declined the offer of changing into his… _proper attire_. The Marine nodded.

"Yes sir! The situation has been explained to him! He commands that he meet with you immediately!" Griffin had been turning the page halfway when he had stopped.

"He _commands_ that he meets with me? Are those his exact words?"

"Yes sir!" He rolled his eyes once again. "He's suffered a concussion sir!" Griffin gave a sad nod, rising slowing, rolling up the paper and placing it securely under his arm. "Sir? Where are you off to?"

"To go find a gal and get la-"

"C-COMMODORE!" Warren patted his shoulder as he passed. The soldier was a bright red and he just simply stared after the commodore as he went on his way. "A-ah! Wait Commodore! That's the wrong way!" the soldier ran after him quickly.

* * *

A turning of the page and the Lieutenant Commander was beginning to become impatient. They had said the Commodore would be in, but instead then send in this riff-raff and tell _him_ to wait patiently. He had it up to here. First, the execution fails. Then the prisoner escapes. Next, he learns the Straw Hats escape _and_ the Commodore had taken over the temporary base here on the island. _And now he has to wait._ "I've had enough of this! Send in the Commodore right now, you!" he sat up on the bed, the bandages wrapped tightly around his head, his vision swimming for a second or so. The man looked up from his paper, raising a brow.

"The Commodore…? Oh, Commodore Warren?"

"Yes! That's the only Commodore here, soldier! Send him in immediately!" The man went back to his paper, reading the printed ink there.

"Commodore Warren went out to lunch. Sorry." Lieutenant Commander Grayson was annoyed. Nothing was going right today and _now_ a measly soldier was being cute. He did not tolerate cuteness. He rose stiffly, stumbling to the door and opening it harshly.

"Soldier!" the Marine stationed outside jumped about three feet.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Where's Commodore Warren?" The Marne looked confused and that only fueled his rage. "Soldier!"

"S-sir, Commodore Warren's with you right now!" Grayson blinked, looking harshly at the Marine before looking back into his room at the man reading the newspaper. He waved a lazy hand, waving.

"Yo. Commodore Warren D. Griffin, at your service, _Lieutenant Commander_." A dangerous smirk lurked on his lips.

Any color Grayson regained in his face immediately disappeared.

* * *

Well. That's short. Sorry. I've had this in my files for like 2 weeks and I couldn't think of what else to add in here, so, we'll learn why Sage's ticked about Griffin asking the Straw-Hats where she is next chapter(not that is very hard to figure out).


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

Sage held her head in her hand, gazing out across the water. Nami had said that they would be coming upon an island soon… "Ne, Nami-chan?" Sage called up softly, somewhat wary of the still enraged navigator.

"What."

"What did you say this island we're approaching is called?" Robin looked up from her book, smiling lightly.

"It's called Timberlake Island, Sage." She answered calmly, taking the duty from the feisty red-head. "It's an island that's rather small in population, but big in natural resources. Mainly, pine and fir trees." The blonde nodded, grabbing the binoculars and peering through them at the horizon. "Actually, the population's raised some these past few years. It's also a pretty okay tourist attraction. And many pirates stop there for supplies on their way through the Grand Line. We'll be one of those pirates." A huff and Sage tossed away the binoculars.

"What made it so popular all a sudden?"

"A rather successful bar in situated there."

"Oh?" Zoro awoke from his slumber at the word 'bar'. He gazed through bleary eyes at their archeologist. "What's it called?" Sage inquired, voice soft.

"'The Lion's Den'. Odd name, but I've heard weirder. Makes sense though, in a way. A fair amount of fights are started there. Or that's what I've heard. The owner's supposed be strong, but he's just a civilian, not a pirate, bounty hunter, or Marine." Robin returned to her book when Sage said no more. A door cracked open and Chase peeked out fearfully.

"M-mama… we're g-going to a p-pl-place with _lions_?" his little voice quivered and Zoro laughed at him when he ran to his mother, gripping her legs. "But lions are scary, Mama! They eats people!"

"No they don't." She gave Zoro a level stare as he continued laughing.

"Of-course they do, kid, and you'll be next if you don't watch out!" The child began to wail and Zoro immediately covered his ears from the noise. "I was kidding! _I was kidding, so stop screaming!_" Unfortunately, the child was worked up and four-years-old. A pity really.

* * *

"Commodore Warren, we haven't found the Straw-Hats yet, but it's only a matter of time until they're spotted again." The Marine reported dutifully. Griffin waved him off, the newspaper currently over his face as he was _trying_ to sleep. Key words here is trying. "Commodore…is… is it true…?" Griffin sat up, giving up on sleep. The newspaper fluttered to his lap and he looked irritably at the soldier.

"Is what true? Spit it out!"

"T-that they kidnapped your wife, sir! That's why you're in such a hurry to find them!" Griffin gazed at him silently for a long time, the Marine's eyes tightly closed, the man holding his breath.

A bark of laughter. "No, soldier. I just want to clean up the mess your commander made. Leave."

"Yes sir! Right away sir!" and he scampered away, slamming the door shut behind him. Griffin's eye twitched. His wife, eh? Wonder how that got around… he didn't think anymore on the subject, choosing instead to sleep now that the noise was gone.

A banging on the door three seconds after her closed his eyes. "WHAT?"

"Commodore, sir! We haven't yet sighted the Straw-Hats! It's only a matter of time till we find them though!" a different Marine came through the door, saluting smartly. "Don't worry sir, we'll get your kidnapped sister back in no time at-all!" Griffin's eye twitched. "Sir? You don't look so good… oh! should I call the doctor?"

"Soldier…"

"Hai!"

"Leave. Now. Before I do something I probably won't regret in the future." The soldier swallowed quickly, fleeing. Griffin grabbed the speaker snail, leaning back in his chair lazily. "Attention all staff. Our objective is to return this island back to its original state before the Pirates fled. Nothing more. Don't focus on anything else, except for the safety of this island's people, and their protection in the future. That is all, nothing more."

Perhaps now they would all leave him alone and not spread false rumors.

"Sir! Is it true? The Straw-Hat Pirates kidnapped your young, pregnant wife and also your sister?"

Griffin stared at the ceiling for a long time, trying to control himself.

Life just hated him sometimes.

* * *

"Sage! Sage! SAGE!"

"Hmm?" Luffy pouted, poking her forehead.

"Come with us! It's not fun without you!" She brushed his hand away, rising from her seat in the galley. "Saaaaaaaage!"

"No thank-you, Luffy. I'd rather not. Things might not go so well if I go into town…" He frowned, tugging on her arm.

"Cooooome ooooon! It'll be fun! I promise!" She rolled her eyes.

"Okay Luffy. I'll come."

"YAY!" the Captain jumped for joy, running out.

"I'll be right behind you Captain!" she called after him as she heard him jump from the deck. When his loudness disappeared, she rolled her eyes again, sitting back down. "Idiot. Like I would come if I really didn't want to." She grabbed the newspaper on the table, flipping it open. Chase propped open the door, moving into the room quietly and climbing into her lap.

"Mama."

"Chase." Believe it or not, they had only known each other for a total of four hours at this point. Yet they acted as if they had always been together. "You ready for bed, little one?" He snuggled closer to her, nodding.

* * *

"Ne, Luffy?" The Captain was currently stuffing his face with food. Nami frowned. "Luffy?"

"Vrat wis ith, Flrami?" Her lip twitched in annoyance. Of all the pirate crews. She just _had_ to join up with the idiot. "Vrami?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full. Jeez, how many times have I told you already? Anyway, didn't you say Sage was joining us?" He nodded, still eating. She rolled her eyes, putting her chin in her hand. "Well then…" Usopp was busy telling outrageous stories, Chopper leaning on his every word. Zoro was currently drinking, something of a contest with the locals going on. He was winning. Sanji was attempting to woo the many females in the room, only to be either giggled at or slapped. He wasn't taken seriously. The poor man…

Franky was going over some blueprints of something or another with some of the older men in the corner, burly, scratched up, older men. Most likely construction workers or inventors like himself. Brook was entertaining the many people, playing his violin up with the band. Somehow, they weren't at-all shocked to see a living, breathing skeleton.

Weird.

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami now wondered where Sage was, but then figured out the girl decided not to come after-all.

"Owner-san! More food!" the Captain laughed cheerfully, holding up his plate. The bewildered blonde owner nodded quickly.

"R-right! Lucille?" the owner called back into the kitchen for his chef, a rather even-tempered lady by the name of Lucille. One of the waitresses popped her head out, eyes wide.

"F-for what table, sir?"

"Six! More for six!" the girl nodded quickly, retreating back into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her. A crash was heard and a rather loud curse.

"_I better be getting a bonus for this!"_ The owner shook his head slowly, leaning against the counter of the bar. In all the three years he owned and operated this bar, never had he seen someone eat so much… And still be as skinny as a twig like the black-haired boy was. And yes. Lucille would be getting a _very_ large check that week. The waitress appeared then, dish upon dish crowded onto the tray. How Lucille was able to do _that_ within two minutes, he had no idea. She was utterly magical.

"Wow! Thanks owner-san! This food is great!" and thus the boy was eating again.

* * *

The streets were paved with cobblestones, the stores were neat little buildings with flower planters in the windows. An apartment above the store for the family who owned it. Regular houses lined the streets, living room windows filled with a soft light. A cute little town.

And then there was the bar.

At the end of the street, a rather large building, about twice the size of the others. She could hear the noise from even this far away. All the lights were on, the windows filled and the street before it lit up from the light that spilled out.

She was talking herself out of going, yet at the same time, talking herself into it. For being against the idea, her argument was that he probably owned it. Her argument for it, however, was that there were millions of people out there and she doubted he owned it.

She was currently having some difficulties. Chase had been put to bed and the door to their room was locked and she currently held the key in her pocket. She seriously doubted anyone would attempt to rob a _pirate ship_, but she had a solution for if that happened too. The bar wasn't all the far from the dock, for obvious reasons, and since she had relatively good hearing to begin with, even more so thanks to her devil fruit, if anything was amiss, she would know. Immediately.

This also helped her argument to go to the bar, eat, maybe have a drink. Maybe.

And so, she was soon standing in-front of the door, deciding whether or not to go in, or just go back to the ship and stay there until everyone came back.

Her decision was decided for her when somehow the Captain spotted her through the window. He just grinned enormously, jumped up, and then barreled to the door, flinging it open and dragging her in."I knew you'd come, Sage! Hey, they have real good food here, didja know? It's almost as good as Sanji's!" The blonde cook's eye twitched and he glared at his Captain. But then he saw Sage and the evil look disappeared.

"Ah~ Sage, my love of my life~! I knew you would join us!" and he was holding her hand, hearts in his eyes.

"Yes. That's nice, Sanji. You can let go now."

"But my Darling! You-"

"Hey! Owner-san! More food!" The Captain called. The owner hung his head, holding onto the counter to keep himself from falling over.

"Don't bother. I already ate." Sage stated, wrenching her arms free from Luffy's grasp and scowling at him.

"But Sage! His food is really good!"

"Sanji's is better."

"Ah~! Thank you my Darling~!" the chair was scraped back as Sage sat down next to Nami. Sanji hovered over her until he saw that Robin was out of coffee. "I'll be back, my angels~!" Sage rolled her eyes.

"So. Nami. Still mad at me?" The red-head grinned.

"Of-course, Sage~ But I think I'll forgive you. Besides, I understand." The blonde leaned back in the chair, stealing Zoro's sake. She took a sip.

"Cool. Ne, Zoro, this is pretty good!" The swordsman turned, seeing her with his former tankard of sake. She grinned.

"Sage. You better give that back." She took another drink then handed it back. The swordsman held it protectively, glaring at her. "You're going to regret that…"

She raised a hand up, waving lazily. "Hey, another sake for the marimo!" she called. Zoro's glare deepened. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Apparently, she doesn't exactly have a high tolerance for alcohol, especially Zoro's strong sake.

The owner filled another tankard with the liquid, dropping it in-front of the green haired man. Zoro gave Sage a look. "You aren't stealing this one, Sage." The owner blinked and Sage stiffened. She rose fluidly, pushing back the chair.

"I'm leaving." Luffy blinked, as did Nami. Sage turned, but the owner grabbed her arm. She didn't struggle, but she did lower her head. "Let go… Leo."

"Not happening, Sage." Luffy continued chewing his steak.

"Ne, Flage, you go towner-lan?"

* * *

And so we meet Leo~ ahh, family reunions are such a joy, are they not~?

Last time I had a family reunion, my aunt said I was her 19-year-old daughter and everyone believed her. I was 14 at the time… Great, right? Family rocks.

Okay, so, we didn't quite get to why Sage hates Griffin, but it should be obvious at this point. Sooo, next chapter should be interesting. If I let Leo see Chase, I wonder what he'll do to our beloved Sanji-kun~? Just a thought~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

Luffy swallowed, then smiled at the blonde owner, now known as Leo. Fitting, for the owner of 'The Lion's Den'. "Cool! So you know Sage? Wow! I didn't know you had friends here, Sage! You should've told us!" Luffy jumped up, gripping Leo's free hand tightly, shaking it. "Nice to meet you! I'm Luffy!" the blonde was blinking rapidly.

"Y-yea, pleasure's all mine… Rowan Leonardo. Call me Leo." Sage's head was still bowed, bangs covering her eyes. Leo gazed at her silently. "Sage… You-"

"Oi. What're you doing to Sage-chan?" a rather dark voice asked. Sage tilted her head up slightly, seeing Sanji.

He was _mad_.

"Oi. I asked a question."

"And I don't think it's any of your business." Leo gazed at him evenly. Sage twitched and snapped her head up. "Sage? What-" she wrenched her arm free, bolting for the door. "Sage! Hold up!" an arm held him back before he could follow after her. "O-oi! Shove off, blondie!" Sanji wouldn't let go, refusing to let this unknown man past him. Robin looked up, tilting her head to the side slightly, eyes closed in thought, arms crossed lightly over her chest. She gave a smile.

"I'm afraid he's woken up." Nami stood up, walking through the door. Chopper looked from Leo and Sanji to the navigator.

"Oi, lady! Who's up?" Leo glared over at Robin harshly, not knowing exactly what had gotten into his sister. Robin sipped at her coffee, turning the page of her book. "Oi!"

"No one."

"Don't give me that! Shove off!" he pushed past Sanji, rushing through to door of his establishment, seeing the red-head jogging down the street. Some sort of… bird was flying through the sky. He'd never seen one quite like it before, but then again… there were many unknown things on the Grand Line. "Hey! Where're you going?" the red-head looked behind her, sticking her tongue out.

"Confidential~!" Leo's brow twitched and he took off at a run. Where ever the chick was going, his sister would be there.

* * *

"Chase, it's okay, sweetie. It was just a bad dream, that's all." She held him in her lap as he wailed, clutching his shirt. She didn't quite know what to do, but the first step to being a good parent (in her opinion) was following after her own parent's good teachings. The door opened and a whistling was heard.

"Ne, Sage~! He okay?" Nami poked her head in, looking sincerely concerned. Sage nodded.

"Bad dream." The navigator smiled lightly. "Hey, Chase, it's okay. Hey, why don't you tell me about it? It might make you feel better, okay?" he looked up at her with big teary eyes.

"Y-yo-you were h-h-hu-hurt! There was red! Lots of red! And Miss Nami and Miss Robin and Mr. Usopp were in red too! You weren't moving! You didn't wanna wake up!" his wailing grew louder. "You didn't wanna wake up!" He clutched her shirt tightly, effectively soaking the front of it. Sage looked over at Nami.

"I'll… I'll just stay with him tonight. You go back before Leo comes looking for us. I don't want him to meet Chase." Nami nodded in understanding. Leo had wanted her to have an abortion. He hadn't wanted a nephew.

"Right. There's some cookies in the kitchen, and I think we have some milk left, if that'll make things better." She waved, disappearing. Sage silently thanked Whoever was watching her that she had someone like Nami.

* * *

Nami grinned brightly up at Leo as he glowered at her, easily towering over her. "Hey cutie~!" Leo's lip twitched.

"I know you know where she is."

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout~!" He slammed a hand down, but she was unfazed. "If you want the information, it's gonna cost you~!" His frown deepened.

"Don't you play games with me. Where's Sage?" Nami just continued smiling.

"Our dinner. Plus tomorrow's meals. That's what it'll cost ya." Leo gawked at her, then looked in horror at the gluttonous straw-hatted boy.

"B-but that's almost a whole day right there! In that one meal!" Her smile grew into that of a Cheshire cat's.

"Exactly~!" He didn't like this at-all, but what could he do? She wouldn't come back now that she knew he was here and only this woman knew where she had gone…

"Deal…"

"Great~! Luffy! Leo-kun said you can have whatever you want! On the house!" the blonde was not prepared for the sudden assault that was an excited Luffy hugging him.

"Really, Owner-san? Anything? For free? Sugoi!"

What exactly had he gotten into…?

* * *

Almost half an hour later and the Captain patted his stomach lightly. "Ahhh~ Good food, owner-san!" the boy cheered. Leo was glowered from behind the bar. Lucille had threatened to quit if Leo didn't give her _at-least_ twice her paycheck. Of-course he would comply. She earned it. It's just that he wasn't going to be getting any money from this lot… And then there was the redhead. She had _said_ that she would tell him where Sage was. She had yet to do so.

"Hey." Nami shifted his gaze to him. She smiled. "Where's Sage. We had a deal." She leaned back in the chair, crossing her arms over her chest, still smiling.

"Well, see, Sage-chan doesn't want you to know where she is, so, until she does, I can't tell you." Leo's eye twitched.

"We had a deal."

"And Sage-chan is my friend."

"I'm her brother, dammit! Doesn't that mean anything?" Her eyes were cold as she regarded him for a long moment.

"Of-course. It means more than you can possibly imagine." She rose from her seat. "Luffy, I'm going. I'm tired." Luffy didn't hear her as he was too busy laughing at Usopp's stories. Nami looked to Robin, who waved her off. Nami turned to the blonde man, expression blank. "Good night, Leo-kun."

* * *

Sage was out on the deck, leaning against the wall of the galley, gazing up silently at the stars. Chase had fallen back asleep a little bit ago, convinced that she wouldn't be covered in red and that she would wake up when he tried to wake her. Milk and cookies helped too.

"I see why you didn't want to come now." Sage leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

"Yea… I thought this was the island. There was something about it in one of his letters. But I wasn't sure." Nami moved across the deck, the heels of her shoes clicking gently on the wood. She seated herself on the floor next to Sage, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Sage-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"No more secrets, okay?" A smile etched itself on the blonde's lips.

"Of-course, Nami-chan. We're nakama, aren't we?" the red head smiled, not that Sage could see.

"You better remember that. And no more running off without telling us."

"That goes without saying." They both fell into a calm silence, the water lapping gently against the ship and the wind blew through the sails.

* * *

"SAAAAAAAGE~! WAKE UP!" The blonde awoke with a start, eyes flipping open to see the Captain looming over her, his trademark closed eye grin on his face. "TIME FOR BREAKFAST~!" Sage closed her eyes, calming herself before she killed her Captain.

"Thank you. Luffy."

"Hehe~ No problem~!" and he bounded from her room, totally disregarding the door that he broke in his effort to get into her _locked_ room and wake her up. Her son was currently curled up beside her, sucking his thumb. Sage fell back onto the mattress.

This was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Eh. Maybe not so good. But, oh well. Maybe I'll do better next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me. At-all.

Note: I appreciate all the reviews and favorites and alerts this is receiving~!

Arigato to **becket, BloodyKissFarewell, Dark Angel Arise, DieEierVonSatanSatanBalls, LesilleB, LikeTheSky, miyu the fangirl, ShinigamiWanabe, **and **xXxDragonxPhoenixXx** for adding this to their alerts~!

Arigato to **becket, BloodyKissFarewell, LesilleB, LikeTheSky, Twistergirl14, **and **xXxDragonxPhoenixXx** for adding this to their favorites~!

Arigato to **MangaMagic, BloodyKissFarewell, LikeTheSky, miyu the fangirl, LesilleB, **and **Iluvmypeeps1415** for reviewing~!

Thank you all so much~!

* * *

"SAAAAAAA~GE!" The blonde opened her eyes slowly, gazing at her Captain from his spot down the table.

"…What, Luffy?" He just grinned brightly, shoving another waffle into his mouth. Sage's eye twitched. "Please refrain from mak-"

"WHAT WAS THAT, SAGE?" Sage rolled her eyes and Nami snickered from behind her hand.

"Just get used to it, Sage." The blonde rested her chin in her hand. "Believe me, you just end up tuning him out."

"Unless he gets too loud." Nami had to agree with her on that one. And Luffy could get really loud… Sage pushed away from the table.

"Hmm? Sage-chan? Are you finished already?" Sanji looked at her, then to her still-full-plate. He looked back at her. "Are you not feeling well?" She stood up, waving him off as she left the galley. Sanji watched as she left, a rather torn look on his face. "Sage-chan…" Luffy stretched an arm out, reaching for her breakfast. "OI! RUBBER-BOY! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF! THAT'S SAGE-CHAN'S FOOD!"

"But Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"THEN EAT THE MARIMO'S!"

"OI!" Zoro was apparently not happy with this arrangement. Which isn't unusual.

Nami smiled lightly. "I bet she's going to wake up Chase, ne, Robin?" The older woman nodded in agreement.

"Most likely."

* * *

Leo was leaning against the counter looking forlornly out the window. His chin was in his hand, his eyes dull and closed halfway. He had found his sister, only to lose her once again after five years of not seeing her… The door to his establishment opened, bringing with it the bright light and noise of the outside world. He sighed. "We're closed. Come back around six."

"Mama… This is Uncle Leo…?" a little voice asked.

"Yes, Chase. This is Uncle Leo." Leo knew that voice, not the child's, but the woman's. He whirled around only to be greeted with a child rocketing into him and grinning brightly.

"Hi hi, Uncle Leo! I'm Chase! Grammy told me 'bout you!" The child was blonde and had the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. Leo blinked rapidly. "Grammy said you and momma were the bestest friends and didn't fight! 'Cept when I was a baby…" the child looked down, but then perked up. "But Grammy said that even then you didn't get too mad!" He was beaming and Leo resisted the urge to shove him off. He was just little. The woman was leaning against the doorframe, face blank of anything.

"Chase. Come here." The boy hopped off Leo to go to her, looking up at her. Leo slowly stood. Sage looked down at the boy, putting a hand on his head. "Leo."

"Sage." He looked at the two for a long moment. "He's the child…" Her eyes turned cold.

"Oh, you mean the one you wanted to kill? That child?" Chase's eyes widened and he looked quickly at his uncle, gripping his mother's leg tightly. "Yes. He's that child. My son." Leo looked away.

"I just… Sage… you were… I thought…" he shook his head, covering his face with his hand. "I'm sorry…" Sage watched him for a long moment before she opened the door once again.

"Come on Chase. Let's go get you some pancakes."

"Yay~! Pancakes~! Pancakes~! Pancakes~! Bye-bye, Uncle Leo~!"

And she was gone.

Again.

* * *

Griffin was currently staring blankly at the wall in-front of his desk, head propped up in his hand. He hadn't been able to sleep at all last night. It had been a full day since he had first seen Sage again. He hadn't been able to sleep because memories had flooded his head, making it impossible. He let his hand drop, banging his head on his desk and leaving it there.

"I'm a failure…"

A rapid knocking on his door and it opened, the Marine soldier looking around quickly. "Sir! Sorry to intrude! I heard a loud noise that sounded like gunfire!" He gazed at the fallen Commodore for a long moment. "Sir… are you okay?"

"No… I'm a failure… I let her get away…" The Marine edged a bit closer, sitting in the chair in-front of his superior's desk. The soldier's first career path had been to become a counselor, but unfortunately he had to drop out of his studies to help support his family.

"Why do you think you're a failure, Commodore?"

"I let her get away… again… I didn't get a chance to explain… to apologize…" the soldier's brow furrowed. If what the rumors said was true, his little sister or his wife was taken. Perhaps they had gotten into a fight and she had run away and ran into the pirates? It's possible…

"Apologize about what? Would you like to talk about it?" the Commodore made a noise in the back of his throat. The soldier took that as a 'no'. "I see. Well, Commodore, I have to return to my duties."

"Nngh…" The soldier shook his head as he rose and closed the door to the office.

* * *

"Sage, where'd you go?" Chopper asked when the blonde came back. He noticed Chase behind her and tensed immediately. "N-n-not that it mattered! We weren't worried at all!" the small doctor wanted to turn and flee, but any sudden movements might alert Chase of his presence. Sage smiled, guessing what the reindeer was thinking.

"I just took Chase out to meet his uncle Leo and have some pancakes." The doctor nodded quickly and Sage turned around, distracting Chase with the seagulls that were currently resting on the mast.

Chopper took his chance and ran away as fast as he could. Chase hadn't even noticed him.

"Ne, Mama?"

"Yea?"

"Does Uncle Leo like me?" Sage stared up at the sky for a long moment. Regardless if he was only four, he was observant and well attuned to his surroundings. Probably her grandmother's doing.

"I don't know. Unlce Leo is odd." He looked up at her with innocent eyes. Clear eyes.

"Oh. So… he doesn't like me…?" Sage bit her lip, crouching down and putting her hands on his small shoulders. She looked at him straight on, face set.

"Let's not assume anything, okay?" He nodded.

"Okay." A pause and Sage was about to stand up. "What does 'assume' mean?" She stopped, looking at him once again.

"'Assume'? Well, it means to… hmm… words you can understand… Think? No, umm…" she held her chin in her hand, thinking very hard on this matter. Being a mother was harder than she had originally thought… "Predict? What's going to happen? Like, let's assume that Sanji-kun will come out of the galley because he's a cook… hmm…. yea, something like that." He blinked and she let out a big sigh. "Don't… don't worry about it, okay?"

"Okay~!" she shook her head, taking his hand once again.

"You want some milk?" The child's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. "Right. Well, let's go get some milk."

* * *

Okay. It's a fail. I know. I have no idea where I'm going with this story cuz it's not like it's a pairing or something. I didn't think this story through when I first started writing it. I'm contemplating about giving it up because I have no idea where it's going. Or how it's going to end. I don't like giving up stories because I feel like I'm letting people down. Which I usually am. But the fact of the matter is that if I can't continue this and it's just going to sit here for however long without being updated—which I can assure you that will probably happen—then I'm going to have to just stop it or delete it. Most likely delete cause I don't wanna lead people on. And it's kinda difficult doing three stories simultaneously.

I really am thankful for everyone who's reviewed this and favorite it and put it in their alerts, but I'm sorry. I'll give it another week or so and try to figure out if I can decide where it's going. If I can't, well…

I really am sorry…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me in anyway. But I do now dedicate this story to **LesilleB**, for she has helped me immensely in regaining my thoughts for this story. It's all thanks to her that I'm continuing.

* * *

"Sage-chawn~!" Sanji spun rapidly around the table, eyes turned into hearts at the sight of her. She, for her part, ignored him, reading the paper. She turned the page as Chase drank his milk. "Sage-chaaawn~!"

"Hai, Sanji?" she glanced up, figuring if she paid him attention, he'd leave sooner. He practically swooned, clasping his hands tightly in-front of his chest. If she didn't know better, she would have assumed he was gay, what with all his twirling around and kissy face.

"Ohh~! You're just so-"

"Sanji-kun!" Thank the Lord Nami knew her pain. "Can you come help me with this?" The plea for help came from outside and Sage returned to the paper. He looked torn for a few seconds before prancing to the door.

"Coming, Nami-swann~!" and he danced through it, the door closing behind him. Sage let out a sigh of relief, folding the paper and placing it on the table.

News bored her immensely. She utterly despised it. Nothing was ever good in it, what with being written by idiots. Idiots who decided they hated pirates and others who were Wanted. Which wasn't all that unusual, what with them being Wanted for a reason…. Well. Most of the time anyway. She herself was wanted because she defended herself against a Marine so long ago. They said it was an attack against the Government and next week she was Wanted for 50,000,000 beli. She protected herself from a drunken Marine and look where she was. It's not like she killed him or anything…

"_Ahoy there~!"_ Sage blinked at the voice. Female. Around her age, more or less. An unknown voice. Was this person an idiot? Who was friendly with pirates? "_I was wonderin' if ya'll knew of a way to get to the next island~!"_ Sage stood from the table. Knowing Luffy, he would invite her on board. What is she was a spy?

"Chase, stay here and finish your milk." The child looked over the rim of his cup and she smiled. "Just stay here, okay?" He nodded and she moved to the door, rolling her shoulders back. Luffy was an idiot if he let her on…

"_Sure! We're gonna be going there next! Wanna join us?" _a thud, which Sage took as Nami beating their Captain down to the deck. Yup. Her Captain was an idiot. "_Ow, Nami, what was that for? She just wants to go to the next island!"_ She opened the door, leaning against the wall right outside, closing the door securely behind her.

Nami was glaring at the black haired boy, fists on her hips. "Luffy, you idiot! We know nothing about this girl!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We didn't know anything about Sage and we let her on!" Nami faltered and averted her eyes, now crossing her arms as well.

"W-well… Sage had money!" Sage, meanwhile, shook her head. "So, there!" Luffy leaned over the rail, grinning down at the girl presumably there.

"Yea, sure! Come on up!"

"LUFFY!" the crew yelled at their Captain, who was just grinning. Sage leaned her head back against the wall, watching carefully as two hands appeared on the rail and then a body swung over the wood easily.

The girl was petite with light brown hair. Freckles were scattered over the bridge of her nose and the top of her cheeks. Her brown hair was pulled back in a pony-tail. Light skin. Denim shorts, ragged at the bottom. Plain blue t-shirt. Sneakers. She _looked_ normal…. She grinned. "Gee, thanks! I've been 'ere way too long, but no one would take me! You said somethin' about money… I don't have much, but I can pay!" she pulled out a fistful of bills from her pocket, blue eyes looked at Nami. "Is… is this enough, Miss?" Nami eyed the money carefully before grinning widely and taking it.

"That's perfect!" She counted the amount off to the side, going over it a few times. Sage shook her head, pushing off against the wall and moving toward the girl. She looked somewhat shocked.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. She's cool." She placed a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. Blue eyes looked up at her in awe and Sage twitched slightly. "I'm Sage." Blue eyes widened further and the girl catapulted herself at the blonde.

"KYAAAH~! Sage! I thought I'd never see you again~!" Sage was currently sprawled on the deck being nuzzled by the freckled female. A very awkward position when only _guys_ were on board. Sage pushed against the girl's shoulders and sat up, the girl sitting before her, hands in her lap, eyes bright.

"O-oi, oi, don't do that…." Red covered her features as she avoided eye contact with _everyone_. "I don't even know you…" The girl suddenly looked crushed, tears sprouting in her eyes. "H-hey! What's with that?"

"B-b-but Sage-chan… I-i-it's me… L-letti…" Sage blinked at the girl, who suddenly looked a lot younger than she had originally seemed.

"Letti…?" A happy smile on the girl's part.

"Oh, Sage-nee-chan! I knew you'd remember me!" and she was hugging her tightly, going a hundred miles an hour, talking about how her life had been and what-not.

Truth was, no. Sage didn't remember her. She remembered a little 10-year old she found along her travels and took her along for awhile until she found the girl's parents. That girl was quiet and timid and wouldn't talk to strangers. Especially not pirates.

And she wouldn't have tried to hitch a ride with pirates either.

"-and so Papa said I should come and find you! So, here I am~!" the bright, some-what annoying smile was still there.

Sage shook her head. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Mama!" The child was at the galley door, empty cup of milk in hand. He smiled cutely. "More milk, Mama! Please?" Letti narrowed her eyes at the four-year-old, wrapping her arms around Sage's own arm tightly. She stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"Oi, Sage-nee-chan isn't a 'mama', kid." Her voice was dark and Nami turned around to look at the 14-year-old in surprise. "And she's busy, so, shoo." Chase's lips pulled into a pout.

"No, Mama's mama! And Mama is Chase's mama! Not your mama!" Letti's eyes darkened further. Sage was currently wondering what the heck was going on at this point, and when had Letti become like this? Chase moved forward but stopped when Letti hissed at him. Of all things. She _hissed_ at him. His eyes welled up with tears and he looked so very pathetic. But Letti wasn't giving up yet. "M-mama! She's being mean!" he wailed and Sage rose to her feet, shaking Letti off her arm. The girl blinked up at her owlishly.

"Sage-nee-chan?" Sage's face was blank of anything as she walked away from her. Towards the brat who she determined to be her rival for Sage's attention. Even if the kid was a liar. Sage crouched down in-front of the boy.

"Ne, Chase? You're out of milk?" the child was still letting tears leak through, but nodded.

"Y-y-yeah…" A smile.

"Well. We better get more milk, right?"

"Right, Mama…" Sage rose, taking his hand and leading him back into the galley to where the milk was. Letti was still sitting on the deck, head tilted to the side, confusion etched across her features.

"Eh? What just happened?"

* * *

Leo looked up at the clock and gave a smile. "Looks like the brat wouldn't be here again, eh Lucille?" The cook was currently sitting in a booth near the kitchen, a glass bottle of beer in her hands. She was a rather striking woman in her mid-20's. Black hair pulled up in a bun and brown eyes. Simple clothes. She looked over at her employer.

"Hmm? Oh, that Letti girl? The one lookin' for her sister?" Leo leaned back against the counter.

"Yea. That one. She's way too young to even be in a bar, though…" Lucille grinned, raising the bottle to her lips once again. "Well, whatever. I don't really care. At-least she's not here bothering us again."

"She might just be a little late. She might still come." Lucille stated, turning the bottle around in her fingers, watching in interest as light sprinkled through the glass, making shapes on the tables. Leo faltered, then shook his head.

"No. She's been here at 7 sharp everyday for the last two weeks. It's 7:23." Lucille rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Whatever. I'll be in the kitchen. Tell me when we get any customers." Leo nodded, then looked back out at his establishment.

It was utterly empty…

* * *

Letti was watching the boy move around the galley. First he would go to Sage, then to the fish tank, then to Robin, then back to the fish, eat a piece of bread, go to Chopper, then go back to Sage. She didn't like the brat. He was annoying and obviously a liar because Sage had never said she had a kid. Sage had never said, so it wasn't so. "Mama! Mama! Lookie at the fishies!" he giggled and Sage smiled. Letti's frown deepened.

Maybe Sage had found him like she had found Letti herself? And she was just playing along 'cause the kid was little?

No. That couldn't be. The kid probably thought she looked awesome and decided to follow her around and call her Mama. If it was the last thing Letti did, she would get this kid away from her onee-chan.

* * *

Griffin was looking over a map, his brow furrowed. "Oi, soldier. Where's this island?" He jabbed the paper in his hand harshly. The soldier blinked and looked over his superior's shoulder.

"…sir…The map… It's upside down…" Griffin blinked.

"Huh? Oh." he turned it right side up and peered closely at it. "Huh… Timberlake Island? That's the next island over, isn't it?" He looked up at the soldier for confirmation. A nod. He looked back down at the map, face thoughtful. "Alright. Go tell your commander I'm leaving. The trouble's died down so there's no need for me to stay. I'll be gone in an hour, got it?" the soldier saluted.

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

EPIC PROBLEM RIGHT THERE, FOLKS.

So, yea. Griffin isn't the best with maps. But he's a good fighter, so that makes up for it. And now we're getting somewhere, yea? Anyway, as stated previously, this story is now dedicated to **LesilleB**. Cuz she's so very helpful and makes my head work~!

Don't ya'll just already love Letti? I think she's adorable~!

And so, happy 4th of July folks~!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me in anyway. I do now dedicate this story to **LesilleB**, for she has helped me immensely in regaining my thoughts for this story.

* * *

"Sage-onee-chan, how come all you're doing is paying attention to him?" Letti whined, tugging on Sage's sleeve. Sage rolled her eyes, brushing the younger girl's hand off.

"Come on, Letti. Chase is just a little boy. Be nice."

"But Sage-nee-chan!" Chase was getting ready for bed, as it was almost 8. Nami had went out earlier, buying pajamas for the child and a few more pairs of clothes. It had been a sort of split second decision to take him, so she hadn't gotten clothes for him. Thank the Lord for friends like Nami. "Sage-nee-chan!"

"Sh, Letti. Chase is going to bed." She silenced the girl, turning to smile at the child. "Have good dreams, Chase." She leaned down, kissing his forehead. He smiled up at her sleepily.

"Nightie night, Mama, Auntie Letti," he snuggled down into Sage's bed, cuddling the pillow. Letti almost snarled at him, but Sage pulled her from the room, closing the door and locking it. The freckled female brightened at this.

"Sage-nee-chan! Can we do stuff together now?" Letti wasn't prepared for the cold shoulder she was given by her 'nee-chan'. The woman had simply turned away from her, walking down the hall and toward the stairs that led to the deck. "S-sage-nee-chan! Wait!" She rushed to keep up with the longer strides. "Sage-nee-chan! Why're you so different?" Sage ascended the stairs, moving onto the deck. Nami was sitting at the table, leafing through a magazine in the fading light. She looked up at the noise of the now sobbing 14-year-old.

"Hm? Sage-chan? Letti?" Sage waved her off, indicating that she shouldn't bother.

"I'm getting a drink. Zoro's there, right?" the redhead nodded. "I take it everyone else is too?"

"I was waiting for you to put Chase to bed." Sage stopped at the rail and gripped it tightly. The wood creaked. "E-eh, Sage? Le-let's not break the ship, ok?" Sage's head was down and she looked mad.

"Letti. Get off the ship." The girl looked at her through her tears.

"W-what? B-but, S-s-sage-nee-chan! I finally found you after all this time!" She lunged forward, hugging the woman tightly around the waist. "It's all because of that kid! If he wasn't here, you wouldn't be acting this way! It's all his fault!" she sobbed. Nami held up the magazine, not wanting to watch. Sage pushed her away, jumping easily over the rail and dropping to the pier below. "S-sage-nee-chan! Wait! Please wait!" Letti scrambled down the ladder as Sage disappeared beyond their sight, making her way toward town.

* * *

Leo was now overwhelmed in his establishment. Not only did the pirate crew from the day before come in, it seemed that everyone else from town came when they did as well. It's like they had been waiting for them.

He should've hired more waitresses…

"Is she here?" the sob came from the door and he groaned. It was that girl again. Lisa, he thought her name was. Or had it been Letti? Honestly, he didn't care. "L-luffy! Is she here? Is Sage-nee-chan here?"

…

How did everyone seem to know his sister?

"Luffy!" The black haired boy looked up from his dinner.

"Eh? Sage? No, she's on the ship, remember? You were with her!" He grinned, facing his steak once more.

"S-sh-she left! I thought she came here! She said she was getting a drink!" the girl lunged at the Captain, hugging him fiercely. "It's all that brat's fault! If he wasn't here, she wouldn't be acting so weird! I hate him! I hate him!" She was sobbing and the Captain had no idea what to do.

"Eh? Chase's fault? How? She's been so happy since she found him again!" he laughed, patting her head. She looked up at him with the most pathetic look on her face.

"A-again? W-wh-what do you mean, 'again'?" Zoro rolled his eyes, setting his drink down.

"Sage hasn't seen him since he was born." He stated. She looked over at him, tears still leaking through.

"E-eh? She was there when h-he was born?" Leo shook his head. Somehow, this girl knew his sister. And pretty well if she was crying over her disappearance. He moved from his place at the bar, walking to the pirate's table.

"Oh! Owner-san!" Luffy grinned, holding up a plate. "More please!" Leo set the plate down as he towered over the boy and the girl sitting on his lap, still clutching him for dear life.

"Little girl-"

"Letti."

"Whatever. Letti, how do you know Sage and Chase?" she looked up at him owlishly.

"How do you know Sage-nee-chan? She never said anything about having a boyfriend." Leo's lip twitched and from the next table, Sanji twitched, turning around to glare at the man.

"Oi oi, Leo…" he drawled, "Are you sick?" The two blondes gazed at each other, Leo's look being one of exasperation, and Sanji's being one of malice.

"…No."

"Then what's this about you dating her?" Sanji rose from his seat, face dark. "You must be sick then. Perhaps I can knock that sickness out of you. Whaddya say?" He laid a hand on Leo's shoulder, his grip tightening. Leo looked down at Letti, his gaze narrowing slightly.

"No, I never dated my sister." She blinked.

"Eh? You think Sage-nee-chan is your sister?" she tilted her head to the side and Zoro barked out a laugh at the blonde man's confusion. Sanji decided what he said was truth and let him go, muttering choice words under his breath as he returned to his seat.

"Wha? 'I think'? She is my sister! And you! I've never heard anything about you!" Letti stuck her tongue out at him, letting go of Luffy to stand face to face with the man alleging to be her dear 'older sister's' brother.

"I was travelling with Sage-nee-chan and she said nothing about having a brother! She said her entire family died in an accident and she had lived with her elderly Grandmama!" Leo stared at her. "So there! Sage-nee-chan only has Grandmama and she doesn't have a brother or a son! That brat and you are just lying! Sage-nee-chan is so awesome that you want to be part of her family!" Leo stepped back, eyes lifeless.

"She… she said I _died_…? In the accident? With Mama and Father…?" he reached behind him for the counter, falling back against it, face utterly blank. Chopper hopped down from his seat, going to see if the man was alright.

"Leo? You okay?" he poked him lightly. "Leo?"

"She said I died…" he lifted the reindeer easily, looking at him face to face. "Do you know what this means?" He seemed to be becoming hysterical.

"Le-leo! Please put me down!' the young doctor was starting to panic for his patient.

"It means she's put me out of her thoughts! It was all that man's fault though! I have to find her!" he dropped the furball, rushing to the door and disappearing into the night.

"W-wait! Leo!" Chopper followed after him, changing from his cute form into his reindeer form, needing his advanced sense of smell to find these interesting siblings.

* * *

Griffin leaned against the side of the ferry, yawning. "Alright now, laddie! Here we are now!" Clay said cheerfully, patting the man's shoulder. "I was surprised you were still hangin' around 'ere, lad! I would've thought you'd 'ave moved on by now!" Griffin drew toward the gangplank.

"Thank you, Clay. I appreciate it."

"Aye, lad! Take care of yourself now!" Griffin descended, moving onto the wood of the pier, raising a hand as his old friend waved cheerfully.

He _would_ find her.

He _would_ apologize.

He _would_ find out who did that to her, to cause her to have a child.

And if possible, he would propose to her, to make her his wife. He would quit the Marines for her. He would do anything for her.

Anything.

* * *

…aaaaand does anyone else get the feeling that I'm making Griffin into some creeper-stalker-dude? But I think it fits him~!

And no one is reviewing this story. Its upsetting cause typically if people don't review, I hold off on writing it cause no one seems to like it. but for some reason, I really don't care, for this story anyway.

Until next time, ciao~!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me in anyway.

* * *

Sage had left the ship. Letti had started getting on her nerves since she found them. She didn't quite remember the girl being that annoying. She had been timid and rather quiet, afraid of a lot of things. She knew the first place she would check would be the bar, so she changed course halfway there, hoping she had moved fast enough so that she didn't see her change into her other form and shoot upwards into the sky. She had been right. Letti was far below, still crying as she stumbled/ran to the bar where the rest of her friends were.

Being with them for two weeks and two days and finally joining up with the Straw Hats, she was now regretting her decision. The Straw Hats were suddenly causing a ruckus in the world. Their steps were being watched closely. Griffin was still following her after all this time. He'd be able to track her better, now that she was linked with her new friends. And Letti… that girl had been looking for her. If a 14-year-old could find her, Lord knows a 20-year-old man could.

She couldn't keep Chase with her… She'd have to take him back. Griffin was gone by now, following after her. Probably figured out she was here too. Rose could take care of him… until she totally faded out of everyone's sight. She could start immediately, hiding out. It would take a few years… She'd be alone for all that time… But she could handle it. She'd make life safe for those she loved.

She continued soaring up into the sky till she was above the clouds. None would see her now. She scanned the ground. From what she was aware, there were two towns on Timberlake Island; one on the north side, and one on the south side. They were docked at Chervas, the town in the south where Leo's bar was. The rest of the island was a forest of pine and other trees. She could hide out in there until Letti gave up and just went back to the ship to wait. She knew the girl would do that eventually. She always did that back when they were travelling together. The Straw Hats wouldn't worry about her. They knew she was more than capable.

Come when everyone was still at the bar, and Letti not around, she would return to the ship, take Chase and return him to Rose. The boy wouldn't like it when he woke up, but he'd deal with it. She didn't even mind if he hated her when he got older. It was for his safety. She would do what needed to be done.

She descended silently, retracting her wings so they wouldn't be caught up in the tree branches. She landed on the soft earth with a hushed thud. The woods were silent, no noise from the birds or other animals. Perhaps she had scared them off? "I thought you'd come here," a quiet voice stated from somewhere in the darkness. She glared at the surrounding trees, watching. The soft snap of a branch and she whirled around quickly to see she wasn't the only one with a Devil fruit here.

"Griffin…" she clenched her teeth, not particularly wanting to see him at the moment. He was the reason she had been running all this time. He had become a Marine and chased her all over the place. He always somehow found her, regardless of how hard she tried to stay hidden. The cat, err, puma rolled its shoulder, rearing up as he too shed his skin to become the man she hated so much. She wasn't the only one with a Zoan, but hers was much rarer. "I suppose I understand now why you're called Griffin the Tracker. Stalker would be a better term I believe." She leaned back against the rough bark of the pine tree near her as he copied her stance on the other side of the small clearing.

"I surprised you've read about that."

"I tend to follow my own stalker, see how close he is to finding me. It's not that hard either. You're in the paper all the time."

He smiled. "I'm flattered."

"Don't be." Her eyes narrowed a bit further, her glare deepening. "Give up the chase, kitty." He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand. Her eye twitched.

"Refused. I don't give up that easily." Sage knew that first hand, after-all… "Sage… what happened to us? You know I was drunk that night. I apologized repeatedly, but you ran. I can understand why though," he took a step or so forward and Sage snarled at him, bringing her hands up, showing her rather long nails. Forget talons, she could do damage with those. "I'm sorry, Sage… You know I loved you, still do. Please…" He got down on his knees, bowing his head to the ground. Sage's upper lip lifted slightly in another snarl.

"You're open to me now. I could easily kill you."

"I'm the only reason you haven't been captured yet." His voice was muffled, but it made her stop thinking of various ways to cause him bodily harm for the moment. "I've given them old information, time and time again. I've tracked you, always giving them the previous islands, not the one you were on or going to. If you died… before I could beg forgiveness from you…"

"Give up. You won't receive it from me." she stated calmly, her eyes filling once again with hatred for the man on the ground before her.

"_Saaaaage! Where the hell are you, dammit!"_ Before she could surge forward and hopefully tear out the man's throat, the voice of her brother reached her. He was close… Why was he so close? Had he seen her enter the woods?

"_Sage-chan! It's Chopper! Can you hear me?"_ So. That's the reason. The doctor was helping her idiot older brother out.

"That sounds like Leo…" Griffin was now back on his knees, simply watching her. She growled, stepping backwards as her wings broke through the skin of her back once more. It had hurt like hell the first time and she had been in agony for the next few hours, but it steadily got easier every time. By now, it was more like second nature and the only thing she felt was something sliding on her skin.

"Leave me alone, Griffin. Go talk to a priest." she brought the pure white appendages in close as she shot up through the trees, closing her eyes to protect them from the branches that reached for her face, leaving slight scratches. The howl that echoed behind her was of agony, pain. Obviously Griffin returning into his full Zoan form, for that cry was only from a mountain lion. Another shriek, Chopper. The poor doctor was terrified of the carnivorous Zoans—for a good reason—and was probably fleeing the trees as fast as he could.

But the thought of her brother down there… with the currently deranged cat/man…

"Damn… I'm gonna regret this…" she hissed as she moved back down closer to the trees, listening to the calls from her brother before finally spotting him racing after the fleeing reindeer. She snarled, dropping down close to the tree tops, swerving around those trees that had grown taller than the others. "Leo, you idiot!" she called down, moving parallel with the man. He glanced up, but continued running.

"Sage! Found you! Look! Chopper! I found her! It's okay!" The doctor was jumping the fallen trees and other foliage frantically.

"ARE YOU INSANE? THERE'S A HUMONGOUS CAT BACK THERE! I'M NOT STOPPING! SAGE CAN HANDLE HERSELF!" and with an increased burst of speed I didn't know the fur ball had, he was out of sight. Leo slowed down, coming to a stop and leaning heavily against of one the fir trees.

"Dear Lord in Heaven…" he was able to pant whilst holding his side. "Haven't… run that fast… in ages…" He looked up at his younger sister as she navigated down, worried about harming her wings. "And you… You told the brat I was dead?" he glared, but she saw the hurt in his eyes. She simply shrugged.

"I was still mad that you wanted to kill my little bundle of joy." He rolled his eyes.

"Yea, well, what did you expect me to do? You were 15, for God's sake. I was only 17." She raised a brow, acting like she had all those years ago. "But I guess he's an okay kid."

"Hm. You still wanna stick around here? Griffin's currently on a rampage."

"Wha?" He stared at her, then at the surrounding trees. "You expect me to keep running through this maze? You nuts?"

"Did I mention Griffin has a devil fruit that turns him into a puma?" His gaze narrowed.

"That damn idiot… He's the guy isn't he? That's why he's been after you. He wanted to apologize. He doesn't know about Chase though, am I right?"

"How bout we discuss this later?" She grabbed his arm and started running, her wings narrowing once again as he clumsily ran after her. "Better yet…" she trailed off, waiting until he had surpassed her a bit before wrapping her arms around him from behind, lifting him up and shifting a bit, beating her wings harder, as she was carrying more weight.

He panicked. "Whoa! Hold u-up there! I can run! No problem! Sage!"

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you." He calmed immediately gripping tightly to her arms around him. He has never been up in the air before, and now that he was he found that he never wanted to again.

* * *

Sage was seated calmly in Leo's apartment as her brother was currently emptying his stomach in the bathroom. She rolled her eyes, gazing around boredly at the plain walls. There was a single picture hanging on them in the living room, him and some lady, probably that girl he was thinking of proposing to. "You okay in there?" she called after she heard no noise.

"Yea… just peachy…" was the reply before she heard him puke once more. She smiled.

"Wasn't that fun? We should do it again some time."

"Shut up, Sage!"

* * *

Letti was currently curled into the chair next to Robin. She was tired from all her crying, but insisted on staying awake. Incase her nee-san returned. Nami had joined them shortly after Leo had left with Chopper. It was dark now, so she was starting to get a bit concerned for the young doctor. He didn't really like wandering around in the dark.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"LUUUUUUFFFFYYY!" the door slammed open as Chopper bounded into the room, still in his actual reindeer form. He changed midair, landing into the straw hatted captain's lap, clutching his shirt with whilst looking up with tears in his eyes. "T-TH-THERE'S A H-H-HUMONGOUS C-C-C-C-CAT OUT THERE!"

"Huh? Cat? So? Give it some milk."

"NOT THAT KIND OF CAT!" Chopper wailed. Nami held her chin in her hand.

"Chopper. Where's Leo? If there's a big cat out there, wouldn't it have been wise not to lose him in the forest?" she drawled. If Leo was gone, they wouldn't be getting their food for free… The doctor froze, eyes wide in horror and mouth gaping open.

"NOOOO! I LEFT HIM! Wait, he was with Sage and Sage can take care of herself and fly!" he let out a sigh, relieved that he was safe. Nami smiled.

"Kay. What kind of cat was it anyway, Chopper?" the doctor sat quietly, searching his brain for the cat that made that sort of howl, and the scent that he had smelled.

"Someone… a Zoan fruit user. Male… He was with Sage… A puma. That's what it was! A Zoan type user that transforms into a puma!" Nami blinked. Well. That _was_ a big cat, wasn't it?

"Sage-nee-chan was there?" Letti could hardly keep her eyes open at this point, but she was insistent on learning about her beloved nee-chan.

"Yea, but I thought she was flying…" Letti wobbled out of her seat only to be brought back down into it by Robin.

"Little one. Perhaps you should sleep now. Sage can handle herself and anything that comes her way." She suggested gently. Letti gazed at her for a long moment before her eyes finally closed and she slumped down into her chair. Nami turned to Chopper.

"So. Did this Zoan-user say anything? Anything that you're aware of?" Chopper took his own seat next to Usopp and looked over at Nami, pressing his hooves together.

"W-well… W-when he was in his full form, he howled… he was in pain… but it wasn't physical. He sounded like that guy we met on the last island, the one who wanted to talk with Sage."

"Griffin." Chopper nodded, giving the face in his head a name.

"Yea, Griffin… He was upset… so… maybe his talk with Sage didn't go well?" He suggested quietly, still remembering all the pain that was in that scream.

"I'll say it didn't…" Chopper instantly froze as the smell of cat hit his nose. He wanted to run, to hide, but his instincts told him not to move. Nami and Usopp turned around in their seats to see a rather enraged Griffin towering over them, in human form of-course. He was still dressed as a normal traveler, but his jacket was torn and jagged at the bottom. "Where is she." They watched in horror as he started to undergo a partial transformation out of anger.

His nails had grown twice in size, showing them quite easily that one swipe of those and it would pretty much be over for them.

* * *

And so I'll end it here.

Ciao.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me nor do I claim it does.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEKKKK! C-C-C-CAAAATT!" Ah. There goes the doctor. Out like a light. Such a pity. His whole fight or flight instincts aren't working there. One does not _faint_ in the presence of a predator.

Nami and Usopp were currently freaking out—not out loud of-course, mentally—as well at the sight of the obviously deranged and/or enraged man, er, cat, um… _thing_. Yes. Thing. Apparently being nice didn't work out too well for him, so, now he's reverting to the whole force thing. Which he can _so_ totally do by the way. The 'being a cat Zoan user' meant awesome speed and agility and crap like that. Not to mention he was already fast _before_ he ate the fruit, but just add that and no one can touch him. He was strong before he ate the fruit too, so… yea. Not a very good combination. Well. For his enemies anyway. Sucks for them.

"Where. Is she." Usopp crossed himself and began to pray quite rapidly while Nami slowly edged back into the table.

"W-who?" Well dang. She had hoped that she could at-least pull off the whole 'I've-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' act. But the quiver in her voice _obviously _gave it away.

His lips curled into a rather cruel smile, showing enlarged canines that were **not**, I repeat, **not,** normal in the slightest. "I smell her. On all of you. It's recent. Within the last few hours. It's on you especially." She swallowed hard joining Usopp in praying for her life.

"Oh, hey! It's you! Did you get to talk to Sage?" Luffy just has the most amazing timing, don't he? "Griffin, yea?" The Marine Commodore looked at him blankly.

"Actually, no. Perhaps you know where she is?" He seemed stupid enough to answer. Nami and Usopp were furiously shaking their heads, trying to telepathically tell their idiot Captain not to answer.

"Ah, Letti said something about running…" Luffy furrowed his brow in thought. "Then owner-san disappeared and Chopper was yelling about a cat!" a bright grin was flashed Griffin's way. "They're family, did you know? I sure didn't! And he was all mad cause she left and then she came back and introduced him to Chase! Did you know she has a son? I didn't! Well, not till recently anyway! Hahahaha!" Griffin raised a brow, bringing his rage under control at the new information placed before him. Perhaps he could learn more? He already knew she had a son… His nails remained on the long side, but were a normal length now, as were his canines.

"Is that so? A son?" Luffy leaned on the back of his chair, rather enjoying this conversation.

"Yea! Chase! He's real little, but he's real fun to play with! Sage brought him on board after we left the last island! He lived with his Grandma til then!"

"May I sit?" Griffin indicated to some of the chairs around.

"Sure!"

"A-ah! Actually we were just leaving! I-isn't that right, Usopp?" Nami interjected quickly, rising. Griffin's eyes flashed as he shifted his gaze to her.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yea! S-sanji-kun! We're leaving!"

"Hai, Nami my sweet~!" He floated over to her, his eyes transformed into hearts. Robin gazed at the Commodore from over the rim of her tea cup.

"Yes. It is getting late, isn't it? Miss Letti is already asleep. Cook-san. Perhaps you could carry her back to the ship?" Robin rose from her own seat, taking the obvious hint from Nami. That and she knew the man was a Marine.

"Hai~! Robin-chawn~! Oi. Marimo. Get up." He growled to the swordsman, who blinked open a single eye. Sanji lifted Letti gently, leaving the bar first, the girl asleep in his arms. Griffin watched as the others began to rise from their seats as well, heading for the door.

"That's a shame. I would have liked to get to know you more. I haven't had a good talk with Sage in some time and this is as close as I can get to learning of what she's been up to these past few years." Griffin was speaking directly to Luffy when he said this. The black haired teen pouted a bit.

"That's sad… Not seeing your friend… I know! Ho-"

"Come along, Luffy!" Nami and Usopp took care to cover his mouth as they pulled him from his chair, setting off towards the door. The Captain waved back at his new 'friend' before the door to the establishment closed. "Luffy you idiot!" Nami hissed. "That guy **hurt** Sage in the past! That's why she doesn't like him!" Luffy blinked.

"He hurt her? How?" Nami and Usopp looked at each other, wondering how to explain this to their dim-witted captain.

"Ah, well, what we're trying to say… Ah, how to put this?" Usopp stuck his hand under his chin, going into deep thought. "Well… He… He's not a very nice drunk! Yea! That's it!" He nodded, proud of himself for explaining it somewhat vaguely so that anyone with any sort of brain would catch on.

"He hit her?" Luffy's gaze was hardening. Usopp looked over at Nami.

"I-in a way, yes." She agreed. Technically, yea. More-or-less, if you thought about it… "B-but! She's dealing with it in her own way! Let her handle the problem!" she added, noticing the look on his face.

"I won't forgive anyone who hurts my nakama." He stood there, the shadows hiding his face. His hands turned into fists. "I won't forgive him."

"Yes, but this is Sage's problem. If she needs help, she'll ask." Zoro stated calmly. Being the lazy guy he was, he had exited slightly before them. That being said, he had walked slow, hearing all that had gone on so far. "Don't you agree, Captain? Don't you trust her?"

Ahead of them, Robin looked up at the moon hanging overhead. If she pegged Sage correctly, and from what she had learned about her from the newspapers was indeed accurate, she would run. Now being connected to them allowed her to be tracked much easily. She didn't like being cornered. She would run, now that the Marine was caught up to her. She would disappear for awhile, until her trail went cold and she faded from the people's minds.

"Well…" Luffy finally answered quietly, "Yea. I trust her."

"Then it's settled. She handles her problem until it gets out of control."

* * *

Sage shifted her shoulders as she crouched on the rail of the deck of her brother's apartment. He was currently lying down. She had made him some soup, which she hadn't done for almost 6 years. Her cooking skills had gotten a bit rusty, but he had accepted it all the same. The wind blew against her skin and she closed her eyes, leaning into it.

"You were always a free spirit, never wanting to be contained. That's why you kept running away." Leo stated when he saw her with the deck door thrust open.

"Of-course. Stupid Leo." He groaned, raising a hand to his head, covering his eyes.

"Co-could you close those doors now?" Sage raised a brow. The wind perhaps? Just simply the wind blowing was enough to make him uncomfortable?

"Why? Fresh air is good for you." He simply groaned once more, rolling onto his side now. "Fine. I'm leaving now. Take care of yourself."

"W-wha? Wait a mi- gyaaaa…" he clutched at his stomach tightly. Moving too soon and too fast. Bad idea. "D-don't go yet, Sage. I just finally found you again…"

"Gomen." The doors slammed shut as she spread her wings, the air pushing back almost making them crash open once more. The moon was bright as she soared up.

Freedom.

Yes. She supposed that's why she kept running away. Being able to do what you wanted… not having to follow stupid rules. Just living. That's what she wanted. And apparently only pirates could do that.

"Perhaps…" she murmured to the moon. It gazed back steadily at her as she continued to rise in altitude, breaking through the clouds. "Perhaps staying in a group… with the Straw Hats… Perhaps I could finally live like I always wanted… Okaa-san… Otou-san… will you still watch over me?" she spread her arms out, letting herself fall back down to the earth. The wind rushed passed her, whipping her hair around her face. She closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips. "Will you watch over Chase? Perhaps… maybe I should finally become a parent… sacrificing my freedom, for my son's future…" she stopped a few feet from the ground, dropping down silently, rising from her crouch to look up at the ship she had referred to as something of a home. "Perhaps that would be best…"

"Hey, Sage! You're back!" Luffy leaned over the rail, grinning brightly at her, waving.

"Hai, Captain. I'm back."

She had made up her mind. There was no turning back now.

"But I apologize. I'm leaving." The grin disappeared from her Captain's features.

"What? Leaving? Why? Where will you go?" she shed her wings, climbing up the ladder. He moved back, expression serious. "Sage… You can't leave. You're my nakama… It's that guy, isn't it? Griffin?" she smiled. "Don't give me that fake one. I want a real one. You can't leave yet. We haven't finished our adventure."

"People come and go all the time. Everyone you've met… You leave them behind to continue on. New friends and old ones. Loved ones. I left Chase behind to continue on. I can't do that anymore. Do you get it?" Luffy was frowning, the rim of his hat hiding his eyes.

"You're running. Never run from your problems." Sage gazed at him for a long moment and he slowly raised his eyes. "If your problem is Griffin… Let me handle him." She stepped forward, raising a hand to hold it against his cheek.

"You're sweet… I can't stay with him, but nor can I simply 'handle' him. I apologize." She moved back, leaning against the rail, looking out at the vast expanse of water that was the Grand Line. Her wings that she had shed so many times came from her back once more, the tips resting against the deck floor. "It's been fun, you know? I thought about it before. I've thought about it a lot now actually. I'm thinking of seeing my parents again. You think you could let me do that? It's been awhile since I saw them last." Luffy gave her a confused look.

"Your family? Well, sure, I guess… I mean, they _are_ your parents…"

"It won't take long. Could you take care of Chase for me? Tell him I had to see them again? The whole parenting thing and all. It's a hassle, but Rose can take care of him. If you take him there, she'll take care of them. It's out of your way, but he'll be safe while I'm gone." She looked over her shoulder at him. "Could you do that for me?"

"On one condition."

"Hmm?" His grin returned.

"You have to come back. We'll get through this together. Promise?" he held out his hand. His smile still adorned his features, but his eyes were serious.

"Aw, what the hell. Promise." She shook his hand, shifting her wings. He released her and she shot up once again into the sky.

"Come back soon!" Luffy called after her, waving. The door to the deck opened and Nami and Zoro stood there, with Sanji standing behind Nami, hearts in his eyes.

"Who's leaving?" the navigator questioned. Their Captain simply smiled, pointing up at the angelic figure that was Sage.

"She's gonna visit her parents. She promised to come and stay after that." Nami blinked at him before following his outstretched arm to gaze at her friend.

"Her parents…?"

"I thought they died? When she was a kid?" Zoro yawned, leaning against the doorframe. "A fire. Leo said Sage kept running away, so they would drop everything to go and find her. They left something on once and when they came home later to rest, the fire started. There was nothing no one could've done." Nami was staring at him in horror. "What?"

"Oi, Marimo! Don't go scaring Nami-swann like that!" Sanji growled. The green haired swordsman simply shrugged. Nami looked back up into the sky.

"S-sage! Don't do that!" she screamed, waving her arms frantically. Luffy blinked curiously at her. "T-there are other ways! Sage!"

"What's wrong?"

"Luffy! You idiot! Her parents are dead! S-she can't swim, remember?" She was pointing frantically up at their new friend.

"Yea? I know that. I can't swim either!" She grabbed him by his shirt, shaking him.

"SHE'S GOING TO DIE!" He stared at her before turning to look back up at the blonde woman who had entrusted her child's wellbeing to him.

"But… she promised she'd come back. She's not…" Everyone on the deck watched with widened eyes as the siren woman was reduced to just a lady. Losing her wings, she plummeted downward. "No… S-she promised. Chase is still here. She… she's coming back. She said she wanted to take care of Chase better! She's just kidding around! She's coming back! S-SAGE!"

A far-off splash of ocean water was all they heard before the normal ocean sounds resumed.

* * *

Hm. This is all part of my amazing plot. All part of the plot, I tell you…

My school started and since I'm now an upperclassman and in almost all advanced classes… homework is going to start taking up time. But all my teachers are real cool in that they won't try to give us homework on the weekends cuz we have the rest of our lives to work on the weekends. So, while we're still in school, they're gonna let us do our own thing on the weekends. Cool, right?

So, anyway… not as many people read this story. Well, not as many as I would have hoped… but its still cool. I think I finally figured out where I'm going with this, so I feel accomplished.

Until next time, ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me in any way.

* * *

They just stood there.

They were too late.

No matter how fast any of them could swim, she was too far off. They wouldn't make it in time before…

"Sage-chan…" Nami sank to the deck, hands resting weakly against the floor. Tears filled her eyes, dripping down her cheeks. "We could've helped…" Zoro closed his eyes, turning his face away from the water. The second person he had known was dead. Granted, he hadn't known her well, but he had respected her.

Luffy stood with hands clenched into fists, staring out at the moon reflected onto the dark before them.

Quiet footsteps were heard and Robin looked out onto the deck. Noticing the fallen navigator, she raised a brow. Beside her, the now awake Letti blinked. "Hm? Where's Sage-nee-chan? Nami? You're crying?" A sob broke from the redheaded female's throat and she burying her head in her hands, the sobs racking her body, her shoulders shaking. "W-what? W-what's wrong?"

"Sage-chan! You i-i-idiot!" she screamed. Robin took a few steps forward, looking at both the navigator and then the boys up on deck as well.

It was Zoro who answered. "She won't be coming back anytime soon…"

"Whaa? She left without me? Why?" Zoro opened his eyes, the dark orbs slightly glazed over.

"Water is always… the greatest enemy… of fruit users…" Letti was about to open her mouth once more, the ask why he wouldn't tell her was her nee-chan was, when Robin rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, Letti. We should go get Chase." The younger girl looked up at her incredulously. Robin tugged her back down the stairs, leaving them to themselves for the time being. "Leo-san should be able to care for him." Letti brightened.

"You mean, the brat's leaving? Really? And staying here? Yes!" She skipped down the hall to her nee-chan's room, opening the door and stirring the child from his sleep. "Come on, brat."

"Huuh?"

* * *

Leo stared at his hands. Robin was looking away from him. Chase was sleeping soundly in the corner on the couch. "She…"

"I'm sorry." He brought one hand up, rest the heel of his palm against his forehead. "I apologize. I don't know her reasons. Perhaps you could ask our Captain. Later." Letti was standing there, lips parted, eyes wide and glassy.

"Sage-nee-chan… did that…?" her voice was choked and Leo looked up quickly at her, a few tears coursing down his own face. "B-but… why? I finally found her… Why would she do that?"

"This… this isn't about you, brat! How the hell do you think I feel? I just saw her not fifteen minutes ago!" Robin rested a hand on Letti's shoulder as the girl began to cry rather uncontrollably.

"Leo-san. Chase is currently…" she shifted her eyes to the blonde boy sleeping peacefully. "Perhaps he could stay with you. Sage had talked highly of you when the two of you were younger." Robin was much better at hiding her emotions than she really should be, but, she supposed, for times like these, there needed to be at-least one strong person.

Leo looked over at his nephew. "The kid…? Now? I…"

"He won't understand what's going on. You have dealt with loss before," he winced. "He needs someone like you. Right now. If you can't, I understand. I'm sure your grandmother can always-"

"No, I'll take him." The last thing he wanted for his _dearly beloved elderly grandmother_ was dealing with the loss of her granddaughter whilst taking caring of a four-year-old. No doubt she would then remember the son and a daughter-in-law she had lost to the flames. "I'll see he grows up right." Robin gave him a gentle smile.

"Yes, no doubt you will. Rowan Leonardo. Again, I apologize for the loss of your sister. I considered her a friend as well. We will all miss her. I'll take my leave now and leave you to yourself." Robin touched his shoulder in farewell before walking out of his apartment. Letti stayed behind, to numb to follow as she sank to the carpeted floor, her hands covering her eyes.

Robin moved down the stairs, brushing at the stray water that gathered at the corner of her eyes. "You're back here so soon." A voice spoke from the shadows near the bottom. She saw the gold eyes, but honestly didn't care right now. She had in-fact considered Sage a friend. She was well versed in a variety of topics, so she was quite interesting to talk with. "Perhaps you've changed your mind about telling me of Sage's whereabouts?" He stepped out as she touched the ground. She looked at the Marine before her, her eyes clear.

She smiled.

"Sage will no longer be travelling with us. She's decided to take a different path than we are. She's already gone ahead." He 'tch'ed, crossing his arms.

"I knew she'd run… Now I gotta follow her again…" Robin saw no need to say any more and continued on her way. "Oi, Nico Robin. I'll be back for you guys sometime. Be prepared."

* * *

"Hey, Rowan-kun~!" the girls squealed as they saw the young man walk out of the bar. The blonde looked up, flashing a grin their ways. They squealed louder.

"Mornin' ladies. There somethin' you need?"

"Ah, uh, no, not really, ahahaha… H-how's your grandmother?" one stammered out, her eyes shifting about.

"Hm? Oh, she's doing better, thank you." he waved as he started down the road to his school. They waved back before turning to each other and shrieking in delight. He sighed, letting his head drop down as he moved down the street. He just didn't see why they did that…

"Yo, Chase!" and arm wrapped around his shoulders and he looked over at Jozu, a boy in his class. They were friends, as was almost everybody in their class. "How you doin'?"

"Fine." The other snorted.

"Yea, okay, whatever. Hey, remember the teacher said we were gonna learn about that pirate today? The one that visited this town before?" Chase thought back to the previous day. Ah. That's right. He had taken a rather long nap.

"Nope." Jozu laughed. He had known the 14-year-old since he had moved her when they were both kids. They were considered best friends. They got along real well.

"Well, whatever. She'll go into her whole story about him or whatever. We'll just sleep like always!"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

"Today, class," their teacher started when the bell rang. Chase's eyes were already closing, as where most of the other boys'. "Today we will learn about a rather famous and notorious pirate that came to this town 10 years ago." His eyes stayed open a bit longer. "It was said she had family on this island. After a few days, she disappeared, never to be seen again." Chase couldn't nap now. He sat up straighter, his hands splayed out across his desk. "No one knows her whereabouts, even to this day. Today, we're learning about 'Siren Sage', a woman pirate who ate a mythical type Zoan Fruit." The teacher was obviously proud of herself, teaching her class about the dangers of this world, past and present. Siren Sage had been in newspapers for sometime before her disappearance and the teacher had always wondered about her, reading every artical relating to her. "She first became known after deliberately assaulting a Marine Captain, injuring him quite- Ah, Chase. This is rare. You have a comment or a question?" the lady gazed at the young man curiously. The rest of this class turned to look at the boy who was usually sleeping at this time.

Chase stood up slowly. "A comment actually. Siren Sage was defending herself." The teacher adjusted her glasses.

"Pardon? Defending herself?" Chase's eyes were dark and the teacher found this rather odd.

"She was 16 when she got her first bounty. That was shortly after she had eaten her Devil Fruit. The Captain was drunk. He was the one who started it. She retaliated, not quite knowing her strength then." The teacher's brow raised.

"Ohh? Now, pray tell, how would you know that?" The boy rose a bit straighter, bright green eyes sparking with gold.

"Eye witness. The newspapers didn't print that part of the story because the World Government prohibited them from doing so." The teacher frowned.

"Rowan Chase. I will not accept this behavior. I sugge-"

"My aunt was the eye witness. She was travelling with Siren Sage at the time, looking for her parents. Sage took her in, returning her to her mother and father." The teacher was silent for a long moment before she returned to her scolding.

"I will not have you immortalizing a _pirate_, Rowan Chase! Do I have to call your Uncle once again?" she threatened. She always had problems with this boy when the topic of pirates came up. The blonde smirked and the teacher could have sworn that it was that of a predator's. One who had cornered his prey and was simply toying with it now.

"Go ahead. My uncle has some pretty strong views on that topic in particular. It was his sister that was lost. He even met her, Siren Sage." The class broke into gasps at this new information. They all knew Chase's uncle was easily the strongest man around, protecting them from the violent pirates that visited on occasion. It was even said he was offered a high ranking position in the Navy at one point. If he had met the pirate…

No one could argue that what their classmate said was untrue. Siren Sage had probably defended herself. They had seen how some Marines acted when drunk. Some were mean…

"Rowan Chase… I _will __**not**_ tolerate this behavior. Not another-" he leaned down, shuffling around in his backpack for something. The teacher's eye twitched. He pulled out a piece of paper, holding it up solemnly. She blinked, adjusting her glasses and stepping forward a bit. "What's that?"

But she already knew what it was. She stepped to her desk, opening on of the drawers and lifting the many folders there to pull out a faded and yellowed WANTED poster of Siren Sage.

Both pictures were of the same person, but his was hand drawn. "Why would you copy that picture, Chase?"

"I didn't. This is from memory. I met her once, before I came to live with my uncle and aunts. She found me and brought me here, to my family. Siren Sage wasn't cruel or mean. She was… misunderstood." He smiled at the picture in his hands. "She acted like my mother…"

"Sit down, Chase. I'll talk to you after class." She said, turning the poster over and slamming it onto her desk. He obeyed without complaint, putting the picture back into his own bag.

Whispers shot around the room.

* * *

Letti speed-walked down to the school where her nephew attended. She had received a call that he had been acting out again. She growled in her head, wondering why he was always causing trouble. Spotting the main office, she opened the door to the somewhat medium-sized building, stopping to catch her breath. "_-mortalizing a pirate! A pirate of all things! Said she was nice and was only defending herself when she attacked that Marine! The nerve of the boy! He doesn't know anything! Siren Sage was a pirate, through and through! She chose not to follow the rules of the world and deliberately attacked-"_

"_How would you know? You weren't there!"_

"_Oh, and I suppose you were? No, that's right! Your aunt was! An eye-witness that the pirate just happened to pick up and return to her family!"_

"_It's true!"_

"_Be quiet!"_

"_Now now, let's just be reasonable-_ Ah, Miss Letti." The principal smiled at her when she opened the door. She was calm and composed, gazing steadily at the three people in the office.

"Mr. Dawson. Good to see you again." The principal smiled.

"Miss Letti, I'm sorry to say that your nephew has really given quite an outburst this time. He claims that a notororius pirate actually saved your life and returned you to your parents! Children's imaginations these days!" he laughed, the teacher Chase so despised joining in. Letti smiled lightly as Chase growled at the two adults.

"Has he now? How interesting. Siren Sage, I presume? You were teaching them about her today, were you Miss Yagi?"

"Yes, a rather interesting topic. I thought it would be good for them to learn of some of the most dangerous and cruel pirates there are and were. Don't you agree, Miss Letti?" The teacher knew that the boy's aunt always took her side.

So, she was rather surprised when her blue eyes suddenly went dark. She was giving her the same gaze Chase had…

"No. Sage truly did return me to my parents. I travelled with her and had watched in horror as that Marine spotted me, drunk. Sage came then and took his attention away from me and put it on herself. She saved my life while she risked her own. She attacked him out of self-defense when he advanced on her." Miss Yagi and Mr. Dawson stared at her while Chase blinked. He hadn't quite heard _that_ part of the story…. "Believe me if you want. But she did return me to my parents. Ask Leo. He'll say the same thing."

"I-I apologize, M-miss Letti, for rudely bringing up th-that topic…! I w-wasn't aware…!" Chase glared at Miss Yagi.

"It's not something I make known often." Miss Yagi then turned to look at Chase, who was sitting in a chair against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest tightly.

"Then… the picture you drew…" Letti looked at her nephew.

"Chase? You drew a picture of…" she faltered as she bit her lip. Pain stabbed at his heart at the sight of his aunt being hurt. She had loved her as much as he did.

"I'm sorry… I was going to show you… eventually…" Letti smiled sadly.

"Let me see then." He gazed at her from under his bangs before turning to his bag and unzipping it slowly. He moved aside papers and folders, pulling out the well conserved picture he had drew not long ago. His uncle had said that Chase was a gifted artist. True, he was. He had extremely well-drawn pictures of everyone in his family, their former looks and their present looks. He was also gifted with something of a photographic memory. That came in handy. He handed it over, eyes downcast.

Letti took the picture in her hands, brushing her fingers against the face she knew so well. "Chase… It's perfect… Sage would be happy…" she murmured. Chase's cheeks burned at the thought of his mother being proud of him. He would never know if she was though. Letti looked up, eyes still containing some of the darkness. "I suggest you brush up on your facts, Miss Yagi, before you start spouting nonsense to the students. Some parents might not be happy that you're spreading false information to their kids. I know I'm extremely disappointed. And Chase's mother would be as well." Chase looked up at the mention of his mom. No one mentioned his mom. No one had known her; they all knew she died before he moved here to live with his other family. "Chase, come on. We're going home. I'd like to receive all of his books as well, Mr. Dawson. I'll be schooling him from home from now on." Letti stated. Mr. Dawson looked up quickly.

"W-what? S-so suddenly? Miss Letti! This pro-problem can be resolved easily!" It was a well known fact that Raikoh Dawson had a crush on Rowan Letti. The 28-year-old principal had liked the 26 year old for some time. A young principal, but whatever. He's qualified. "Miss Letti! Please reconsider!" The brunette gazed at him before shifting her gaze to her nephew.

"Chase. Are you comfortable here? Or would you rather have me and aunt Riyu teach you?" Chase thought hard for a long moment while Raikoh held his breath.

"I'm fine here. Miss Yagi's got the facts straight now. It'll be good." And Raikoh left it out.

"I assure you, Miss Letti. All will be good." He gave a pointed look to Miss Yagi, who averted her eyes. Letti smiled cutely.

"Thank you _sooo_ much. I just worry about him a lot sometimes. He lost his mom and dad so young, having to live with us since then. Grams been in and out of the hospital…" she murmured, wiping theatrically at her eyes a little. Raikoh stood up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and leading her out of the room. Miss Yagi watched them leave before turning to look at her student.

"Ah… uh, you're, um, and exceptional artist, Chase." He simply gave her a blank look.

* * *

Success. Another chapter. just started writing. Btw, the part after Griffin talks with Robin is ten years later with Chase now being 14. Leo's 31, his wife Riyu is 28, Letti's 24, Griffin's 30, the Straw Hats are their age + 10, and Sage would be 29.

Ciao.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own One Piece, I only claim the characters that I create.

* * *

Griffin stared forlornly at the picture of his lost love hanging on his wall. 10 years with no word on her… After that one time… she just disappeared. He saw Leo after that and the man had simply been crushed at losing his sister once again. He promised Leo then that he would find whoever had caused her pregnancy and he would make them pay. Her son was no help; he said his name was Rowan Chase, that he didn't know his father.

He still had her WANTED poster hanging on his wall. Everyone knew he had always chased after her, to make her pay for her crimes. They all thought wrong, but whatever. So it wasn't odd that it was still up there, the one who had gotten away. He felt that those Straw Hats knew her whereabouts, but he was too busy now to chase after them and confront them about it.

"Commodore Warren!" The Marine stamped to a halt inside his office. He looked up, folding his hands in his lap.

"My ship is prepared?"

"Yes, sir!" He rose, ignoring the Marine cape resting on the back of his chair. He was dressed simply in brown slacks, boots, and a plain button down blue shirt. A brown vest was worn over the shirt. "Sir, perhaps you'd change into your official attire?" the soldier questioned.

"Refused." He moved past him, leaving the man to sigh and shake his head.

"Everytime…"

"I'm just visiting family. I don't need anything fancy." At-least, he felt like him and Leo were family; they grew up together after-all. He tried to act like a father to the young Chase, but the boy had refused and declined anything that he tried. Griffin felt that he should take care of the young man. Granted, that's probably not what his mother would have wanted, but, he _was_ in-fact going to propose to her, so Chase would have become his step-son.

"As you wish, sir…"

* * *

"Leonardo! Straighten up!" Rose ordered. She was 86 and still going strong. Ten years since the death of her granddaughter, and 17 since the death of her son and daughter-in-law. Her husband had passed away decades ago. She hadn't seen her other son, Fallon, in 22 years. She had terrible things happen in her life, but she chose to look on the bright side. She had a wonderful grandson and granddaughter-in-law. She gained another grandchild in Letti, and her great-grandson, Chase, was a wonderful young man. She was still alive for that matter as well. "Don't slouch! You have terrible posture!" she scolded. Leo winced, sitting up straighter. His wife, Riyu, hid a smile behind her hand. "Now, Chase, did I hear correctly that you got in trouble in school again?" she gave him the Look and he averted his eyes down to the dining room table.

Shortly after Chase and Letti had come to live with Leo, he had proposed to Riyu, bought an actual house, and moved in with his now growing family. He returned to Gill Island, to Lee Town, to pick up his grandmother and her belongings, moving her into his new home as well. He still visited the old house he had grown up in every now and again, but didn't very often. Along with good memories, it also contained some very bad ones…

"Wasn't my fault…" Chase muttered.

"What was that? Speak up! Don't mumble!" Leo gave his nephew a symapathetic look, but he too wanted to know why he had gotten into trouble. Again.

"I said it wasn't my fault! My stupid teacher was bad mouthing Mom! I had to set her straight! She said mom was a dangerous and violent pirate!" Rose stared with unseeing eyes at the wall across the room. Leo's gaze hardened.

"Tessa Yagi…?" He looked at Chase, who nodded slowly, wondering what his uncle was going to do. "Please excuse me then." he pushed his chair away from the table, rising slowly. Riyu watched him, but made no attempt to stop him.

"Leonardo." He looked over at his elderly grandmother. "I'll accompany you on your walk." Chase's eyes widened and he looked quickly between his two aunts, Riyu and Letti. Riyu sighed softly, rising to pick up the empty plates and take them to the kitchen. Letti's gaze was hard, but he saw the tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"Gram, you don't hav-"

"Leonardo, listen to your elders!" she snapped, rising with the help of her cane. The years she spent taking care of the hyperactive children known as Leo and Sage, and later Chase, had taken a toll on her knees. Leo said no more, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, helping her out of the room.

"Auntie Letti?" Chase questioned hesitantly.

"What is it, Chase?" Her behavior towards the child had changed dramatically after she learned her beloved nee-chan's entire story. She had taken care of him dutifully while she attended the small school on the outskirts of town. Leo worked harder in his bar, now having to provide for two children and needing an actual house. She had written to her parents, telling them of her decision to stay on the island and help Sage's brother out. They respected her decision, but did try to persuade her to come home. When she continued to refuse, they sent some money every month to try and help out a bit. She changed her last name to Rowan and told everyone she was Leo's younger sister. He backed up her story.

"W-what're grammy and Uncle Leo going to do…?" Chase knew his uncle felt strongly about pirates, some more than others, like the Straw Hats. Anytime Chase got in trouble and the topic had been pirates, he would calmly listen while Chase ranted. This was the first time he had reacted like this.

"Talk with your teacher."

"Huh? Really?" Letti rose from her own seat, taking the other plates to the kitchen to help Riyu. "Hey, wait, why're they going to talk with her?" Riyu watched Letti with sad eyes before she walked to the door, leaning against the frame. "Auntie Riyu?"

"Isn't it about the time that Griffin comes to visit?" she changed the topic easily, bringing up the one thing Chase hated more than anything in the world.

"What?" his voice was hard; anger. He snarled slightly, pushing away from the table harshly, stomping towards the stairs and up to his room. Riyu listened as she heard the door slam.

"Letti. Perhaps it's time we finally tell Griffin what happened to Sage?" she suggested.

"That's for Leo to decide. I don't know what he'll do to him if he has to bring up the topic of Sage." Came the reply. Riyu watched as she scrubbed furiously at the plates. "I know what I would do to him though…"

"Yes… true… but Griffin truly did love her… Wouldn't you want to know if your love was simply missing or dead? Wouldn't it finally bring you closure?" Letti's shoulders shook furiously.

"_You didn't know Sage-nee-chan… Don't act like you know what she would have wanted."_ Riyu shook her head, choosing not to try and comfort the younger girl.

"No. I didn't know her."

"She **hated** that man…! He ruined her life…! If she's causing him torture now, she'd love it! She would never want him to know what really happened to her!" Letti turned, her eyes flashing as she spoke. Riyu had noticed that everyone in this family had somewhat short tempers and when they were enraged, their eyes would shift to a darker color. Chase's would show the gold specks in his irises better, making him look like a predator. Letti wasn't even part of the family, technically, and she acted just like them.

"I'll take your word for it then." She turned and strode away, leaving her to calm down as she did the dishes. Riyu knew by now that Leo could hold his anger in check much better and had gotten a lot more patient after his sister's death. "I'm going to town, Letti!" the slamming of cupboard doors was the only answer she received.

* * *

Tessa Yagi was currently pouring over the articles on Siren Sage. She had read over some of them and had noticed some things that she hadn't before. In one article, they had said 'the young lady insisted it was self defense when the authorities confronted her.' In that certain article they had always referred to Siren Sage as 'the pirate', not 'young lady'. So, she deduced, Chase had been right when he said the World Government had prohibited them from saying there had been an eye witness to the attack. But it then brought about the question as to why? She could understand that they had wanted to keep the Captain's reputation intact, for a Marine advancing on an underage young lady was clearly something that people would investigate. It would ruin that man's life, along with the rest of the Navy, as people would think that perhaps they were all like that. But they could have allowed the papers to print the true story and fire the Captain, taking away everything from his career thus far. Why would they deliberately ruin a girl's life by branding her a threat and a traitor to the world, giving her a bounty when she was only 16?

Her head was hurting from all these questions so she rose from her seat, intent on making a cup of tea. She opened the doors to her deck as she passed, filling the kettle with water and turning the burner on, setting the kettle over it. She drifted back to the doors to the deck, gazing out at the town. It was about six now, but the sun was already starting to get low in the sky. She smiled lightly at it.

"Tessa." She looked down at Rowan Leo standing before the building, his grandmother standing next to him. She had actually bought his old apartment, come to think of it…

"Leo, good to see you. You too Rose." She smiled a little wider, but the smile faded when Rose lifted her head, looking up at her. She suddenly was afraid.

Ten minutes later and Tessa found herself scrambling about the kitchen, preparing the tea and trying to find something to serve with it. Rose was seated on her couch, cane gripped in her hands, resting in-front of her. Leo stood by the still opened deck doors, gazing out solemnly at the water that he could see from where he stood. Rose looked down at the cluttered table and noticed the many newspaper clipping that all had one thing in common. "Tessa. These papers." Tessa peeked out from her kitchen. "Why are they here?"

"Oh, when I was younger, I followed Siren Sage's travels through the newspaper. I thought it was terrible that someone not that much older than myself would become a pirate and deliberately attack a Marine Captain. When she disappeared, I still searched through the newspapers for anything about her." Rose gazed down at the papers. She noticed one at the bottom, it had a picture. She pulled it out gently, staring down at the face of the pirate there.

"Leo… Doesn't she look happy?" She questioned quietly, not taking her eyes from the faces there. Leo turned away from the fresh air, striding over and leaning down to look.

"That was when she joined up with Luffy, I suppose. There's the idiot there and that conniving thief, Nami." He glared at the redheaded navigator. He was still sore about losing all that money that they would have paid, had he not made that deal. "And the doctor, Chopper. Amazing little guy he was…" he too smiled at the face of his sister. Tessa watched them, awkwardly setting down the tray. Rose looked up sharply at her, setting the clipping down.

"I have some things to say to you, young lady." The older woman glared. Leo copied her gaze, but his was a bit softer. It still scared her though.

"A-a-about w-what, exactly?" she had a bad feeling that she already knew.

"My grandson spoke out in your class today, correct?"

"Y-yes, ma'am." Rose sat up a little straighter.

"About Siren Sage, a notorious and violent pirate?" Tessa gave a sigh of relief.

"I knew you'd agree with me! Mr. Dawson ignored the fact that your grandson was immortalizing a pirate because your sister threatened to pull him out of public school!" She frowned. "You really must speak to him about that. Siren Sage was a danger to society. The whole world is a better place without her and others like her." She noticed Rose's own gaze growing dark and Leo's got even darker. This family… She was utterly terrified of them.

"A… danger to… society… eh?" Rose murmured. "What would you know, _girl_? Her life was extremely hard. After losing both her parents to a fire and then being sent away to live with her relative, she lived in almost total isolation. Later giving birth to a son, she left him, for his own good, and went out to the world. There, she was almost attacked once again, but this time by a Marine! Protecting a young girl from the Marine's advances, she defended the two of them. She gained a bounty and could never live in peace. She was later reunited with her son, only to have to leave him once more, for his safety this time." Tessa was silent, staring at her elder. "A danger to society? She had never killed. Marines have killed. She was kind and caring. She had been sacrificed so that a Marine could keep his job, so that the Navy's reputation could remain without sin!" She was working herself up. Leo rested his hands on her shoulders, his eyes closed.

"Grams… I know…" he stated quietly. Rose's shoulders shook. "It's not fair… that she was the sacrifice." Tessa was slowly backing away toward the kitchen. Rose opened her eyes, the dark blue that swirled there calmer.

"I've said all I need to. Immortalizing a pirate? No. My grandson was immortalizing a good person. Get your facts right next time, _girl_." She rose and walked from the apartment. Leo gazed at Tessa silently before his eyes travelled to the deck once more before he too left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Well. This is actually fun. I didn't think I'd ever really get into this story, but I'm seriously writing up a storm here.

Ciao.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

"Ne. Zoro." The dark haired man gazed out across the water, arms resting against the rail of the ship.

"Hm? What, Luffy?"

"Do you remember?" the dark haired man smiled, his eyes hidden by the rim of his hat. He reached a hand out and up at the sky, reaching for the full moon above them. It closed, turning into a fist.

"There's a lot to remember. Be a little more specific." The older of the two spoke from his place against the mast, his face titled up to the sky as well, eyes closed.

"I can still see her…" he dropped the fist back to the rail as a single tear pooled in his eyes. "I was so stupid back then, wasn't I?"

"You just believed the best in people. None of us saw it coming either, if that makes you feel any better." The green haired one stated quietly.

"I suppose. I still do, don't I?"

"Of-course."

"But there's something, isn't there, Luffy?" a third voice joined and they didn't have to look to know who it was. Their navigator. Her attitude had calmed quite some time ago, but she still had her moments. She walked down from the helm, leaning against the rail when she reached the bottom, her heels clicking to a stop. "You've been thinking about some_thing_. Or, better yet, some_one_." There was this unvoiced agreement among them all that her name wasn't to be said. Indirect reference? Fine. Name? No way. She leaned a bit over the side, watching as the smile curled onto his lips. She too smiled. He was just like that.

"I suppose. What say we visit our nephew? We're in the area. There wouldn't be any harm." Nami's smile only grew.

"Ohh? But this time of the month is when his dear, oblivious Papa visits. We wouldn't want to ruin father-son bonding time." She stated, turning to rest her elbows against the rail now, looking up at the black flag on the mast. "That would just be rude." A smirk revealed its self on their swordsman's features.

"It's been, what? Few years? Three? I think it's time for a visit." Nami laughed.

"I guess you're right. Should we send a message ahead then?" She looked to her captain and friend for his reply.

"Alright." Nami pushed off, going to the direction of her own room to pen the news for their adorable little nephew. "And Nami?" She paused, flipping her long hair to the side to look over her shoulder at his tall form. "Tell them… Someone else might visit, if my guess is correct."

"Oh? Someone else? Give me a hint." He tilted his head up, gazing at the moon.

"It's in the wind. I'm not sure yet. Something… fun's gonna happen. An adventure, I suppose." They were used to these by now, but Nami couldn't help but wonder from where did they come.

"Fun, Luffy?" she rested a hand on her hip, shaking her head. "It's been awhile since that's happened. I'll get right to it." She opened the door and slipped inside, closing it with a resounding 'thud'. Zoro opened his one eyes, looking at the captain that he had followed all this time.

"Luffy?" A chuckle escaped his captain's lips and Zoro straightened up slightly. There was something their captain wasn't letting him in on.

"Zoro… I hope my guess is right. It'll be nice. An ally…"

"Someone we know then?"

"Maybe. Not sure yet." Zoro let out a sigh, shaking his head like their navigator had.

"Whatever. Tell us when you know."

* * *

Chase glared at the textbook in his hands, not making eye contact with Miss Yagi. The woman pretended like he wasn't there either. The students had wondered at their strange reactions but Chase had simply said he was ignoring her for laughing at him the day before. They could believe that. Miss Yagi wasn't really liked all that much by some students.

At first, he didn't hear it. It was too far away, or too quiet he supposed. When it started to come closer, he had noticed it in the back of his mind, but paid no attention to it, sketching in his notebook that he was currently hiding in his lap on top of his textbook. The oldest trick in the book. Miss Yagi didn't call him out on it. Yet. When it continued to come closer, he stilled his pen, lifting his head slightly to gaze at the window through the long hair of his bangs. What was it exactly…? Like…

The rest of the students turned to the window in surprise when they heard the shrill cry of a hawk. Said creature was circling in the air. They could see it from their second floor classroom. Miss Yagi paused in her lesson to stare as well. Hawks weren't native to this island, nor the surrounding islands. They didn't even migrate here. "Oh my… Well, this is quite unusual…" she murmured, adjusting her glasses, gazing intently through the glass. "This is a rare treat." Chase stared at the creature. It just continued circling. "Come along class. Let's go outside today." Cheers rose from the students as they poured out the door.

Once outside, they all watched it carefully. It just continued its circling. Why? They had no idea.

"Now, class, take a good, long look. I doubt you'll see another anytime soon." Miss Yagi instructed.

"Ah! Chase! What're you doing?" a cry from the front and Tessa Yagi watched in horror as the boy who was so troublesome stepped forward a good few yards, holding his unprotected arm out.

"R-rowan Chase! Step away! Get back!" she ordered in vain. The falcon apparently spotted him as it did in-fact begin to spiral down toward him, sending the other students rushing back toward the doors of the school. "Chase!"

"Be quiet." The voice that came from the boy was so serious. Tessa bit her lip. This family… This family obviously had some problems.

The creature's wings flapped, slowly its descent as it began to hover slowly over the boy's arm. By now, other classes had come from the school, watching the scene in silence. Raikoh Dawson watched in wonder as the boy who has never seen a falcon before in his life handle it like a pro. His hair was pushed back from his face due to the bird's flapping wings. "Sh. It's alright. Settle." The creature gave another high pitched screech before settling on the teen's arm. Chase gave the slightest show of pain as the talons dug into his unprotected skin. Chase raised a hand slowly, brushing his fingers against the bird's head. It shifted a bit, fluffing it's feathers. Another grimace on the teen's part. He trailed his hand down to it's talons gripping his arm. Raikoh noticed something around it's leg. "What's this now…? Hold." The bird was calm as Chase tugged sharply at the tightly tied band, bringing it free from it's leg. It flapping its wings now, releasing his arm from its grip, shooting up to the sky. It circled three times before swooping down then back up, disappearing up into the sky. Chase watched it go, his now bleeding arm hanging by his side, the band of cloth clutched tightly in his fingers.

Another shrill cry and the students were searching the sky for the bird once more. Instead, they noticed the cry was prolonged, almost sounding like a song, the notes raising and lowering before it faded out. "Chase! Are you okay?" Tessa Yagi and Mr. Dawson rushed towards the boy. They were still running when they saw him throw back his head and begin laughing, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Letti was currently in Mr. Dawson's office for the second day in a row. Chase's arm was bandaged and put into a sling as it would take some time to heal. She had her arms crossed over her chest and Raikoh watched her carefully, perhaps waiting for praise for acting so quickly and dealing with the injury. "So. You just, went out there and stuck your arm out, is that what you're telling me? Chase?" she questioned, her foot starting to tap.

"Yeah."

"Idiot!" she whacked him upside the head with a rolled up magazine. "You could've been hurt worse! I just thank the Heaven's that Raikoh was there to take care of your arm so quickly! Go on! Thank him for his expertise in the medical field! Just be glad he was the son of a doctor!" Chase's principal was off in LaLa Land as this was the first time his long-time crush had called him by his first name. "Chase!"

"Yea… thanks, Mr. Dawson. Can I go home now?" Letti's eye twitched furiously, her foot still tapping.

"What in _God's_ name possessed you to do that?" Chase leaned back in the chair, resting his head against the wall.

"Dunno. There was this voice… she said it was alright… She told me what to do, what to say. What was wrong with him. There was this band around his leg and it was causing him problems. I just helped him out." Chase stated nonchalantly. Letti stared at him.

"A band? Do you still have it?"

"Yep." He pulled out the ratty piece of cloth from his jeans pocket. "Don't know why though. Should've thrown it away once I got inside." Letti looked briefly at the cloth before turning to Raikoh.

"Mr. Dawson, really, I must thank yo…" she faltered, returning her gaze to the cloth. She snatched it from her nephew's hand, gazing at it intently. "Mr. Dawson, could I ask a favor of you? Could I borrow your sink for a moment?" Raikoh could only nod. He would do anything for Letti. She nodded her thanks, striding to the sink and turning the hot water on, putting the cloth under it and then grabbing the soap, squirting it onto the band and scrubbing it together fiercely. Chase raised a brow. Sure, his Aunt was weird, but…

"Auntie Letti, what're you doing?" She turned off the water, wringing out the material.

"Washing it." Chase shook his head. His family was messed up. He really shouldn't be surprised. "Oh deary my…" Chase wrinkled his nose at her choice of words. Wasn't that from an old TV show? Letti turned about, smiling at his principal. "Thank you so much, Raikoh. Come along Chase. Let's get you home now. Grams was worried when she got that call." Chase winced. "Again, thank you, Raikoh." She took his hands in her own smiling up at him. "I'm so glad you became the principal here. I don't know _what _would have happened to Chase if you weren't there." The man was speechless and just as they were about to leave the school, he found his voice.

"A-ah, Miss Letti? If it wouldn't be a bother, would you perhaps j-join me for-"

"Dude. She's my _Aunt_. Totally a no-go. Uncle would skin you." Chase interrupted in a monotone voice. Raikoh shot him a look but all he got was Chase's blank face, his eyes halfway closed. A bored face. Letti smiled.

"Join you for what, Mr. Dawson? Oh, look at the time! Chase, he'll be here shortly. We should get home." Chase's eyes hardened.

"Second thought, Mr. Dawson, can I stay after and have you teach me some first aid skills? That way I'll be okay when you aren't around?" Chase sent him a rather pleadingly look.

"Chase, he's been waiting anxiously to see you! He's busy with work a lot, so it's only fair that you see him every once in awhile!" Letti protested. Chase rolled his eyes.

"If he's so great, go and marry him already…"

"Maybe I will and he really _will_ be your Uncle and then he'll see you even _more_ often than once every few weeks!" Raikoh was currently heartbroken at this news. Chase looked at her from under his bangs before he averted his eyes.

"I don't see why he even comes in the first place…"

"He's doing what he feels is right." Chase knew she hated _him_ as much as he did, so he didn't understand why she was so insistent on him seeing _he who shall not be named_ today. Typically she would have let him hide. But not today apparently. Life just hated him.

"I don't wanna." Her hand shot out and he yelped in pain at the pull on his ear. "Owowowowow!" Letti smiled warmly at Raikoh Dawson.

"I would love to have dinner some time with you, Raikoh. Shall we get together some time and see what works best for our schedules?"

"Eww! Gross! He's my principal, Auntie Letti!" Chase protested. She ignored him.

"A-ah, whatever works for you!" Raikoh nodded. Letti looked down at her currently-in-pain-nephew.

"Well. I'll be in touch then. Bye now!"

"LetgoletgoletgoletGO! IT HURTS!" Chase yelled, trying in vain to make his Aunt release his ear.

The door closed behind them.

* * *

Chase glowered at his Aunt. She was working against him, he just knew it. "Huh, that's funny. He should be here by now…" she murmured.

"Well, he ain't here. I'm going to Jozu's." and he ran from their house while Letti screamed after him, threatening him as he ran down the road. Her eye twitched and Riyu laid a light hand on her shoulder.

"Letti. Perhaps he couldn't make it this time. His work is busy after-all." She suggested.

* * *

Chase was furiously clicking the 'A' button on the game consol's controller, bumping his shoulder against Jozu's as they played. "I'm gonna win this time!"

"Pft! In your dreams!" Chase had been having some issues because of his arm, but he was determined to beat his friend in this simple game.

"Just watch me- HEY!" both boys wailed as Jozu's mother pulled the plug on the electricity. Miriam frowned down at the teens.

"Moooom! Whacha do that for?" Miriam frowned at her son before smiling at Chase.

"Chase, dear, your Uncle's here to pick you up." The blonde hung his head.

"Uncle Leo!" he wailed, dropping the controller to stomp to the front door, Jozu and his mother trailing behind him.

"Not quite, Chase." What stood out on the porch, leaning against the rail was a man his Uncle's age, but definitely not his Uncle. His dark hair was mused. It was long, being pulled back at the nape of his neck by a white tie. Dark eyes were slightly hidden by his bangs, similar to how Chase's were. Simple clothes, a shirt with a vest over it and pants tucked into boots. He flashed a grin and Chase snarled, shifting back. "Letti told me where to find you. So, I came to pick you up." Jozu watched the two, wary. He had seen Chase when he was angry before. His mother, however, was obviously smitten with this man who had introduced himself as the teen's Uncle.

"Chase, it is getting close to dinner. Go home and spend time with your family. You have the entire weekend to come over and waste it with Jozu." Miriam said. Griffin smiled at her and her face gained the slightest hint of red.

"Thank you ma'am. You're very understanding." Chase rolled his eyes, stepping out of the house and jumping over the rail of the porch, taking off full speed up the road to his house where he will escape to his room and lock the door. Griffin watched with a blank face as the dust settled. He gave a slight cough. "Great… there he goes…" he titled his head a bit in farewell before moving down the steps of the porch, following after the blonde teen slowly. Jozu frowned at the retreating figure.

"Ma. I don't think Chase likes that guy very much. I don't even think that's his Uncle…"

"Nonsense! Chase is just embarrassed that he had to get 'picked up'. Come inside now. You're letting all the cold air out."

* * *

The music floated through the air softly, enticing all who heard it. Many stopped what they were doing to listen to the flute playing of the Legendary Angel of Mercy. She had appeared on their island only a few days prior. She had simply been there. They had no idea how she had, but one sailor had said he saw her coming from a ship that had made port during the night and was gone by morning. She had appeared to them in their darkest hour. Pirates had descended onto their town and were currently making it their home, terrorizing the many people.

She had appeared then, her long black hair flowing, her ocean blue eyes as pure as the sky itself. She wore a dress of white, her back exposed to show the tattoo of angel wings. The dress fit her heavenly image, the skirt loose simple. She hadn't spoken a word and the pirates had simply stopped whatever they were doing at the time, staring at her, eyes blank. _"__Laisser__cette ville__à la fois.__Je ne vais pas__me répéter.__Laisser__maintenant, ou__en subir les conséquences__."_ Her voice was exactly as they had imagined it to be. Pure, soft, and light itself.

The townspeople had watched in shock as they simply turned around and moved down to the docks, readying their ship for departure. By dinnertime, they were free of the pirates, celebrating their freedom and the woman who had saved them. They had cheered for her and she had simply shook her head, not accepting her thanks. "_As I was only helping out those in need. No thanks is needed. I am known as Séraphine."_

The flute music faded and the people returned to their work.

"_J'ai__perdu beaucoup__dans ma vie.__Je ne vais pas__laisser cela se produire__à cespersonnes innocentes.__Pirates__va payer pour__leurs crimes__...__" _Her voice echoed eerily across the water of the lake at her feet, the surface rippling from her words.

* * *

So. We've gots a new character.

Kk, so, the first thing she says pretty much translates into 'Leave this town at once. I will not repeat myself. Leave now, or suffer the consequences.' While the second thing she says translates into 'I've lost much in my life. I will not let that happen to these innocent people. Pirates will pay for their crimes...' So. We've got someone who doesn't care much for pirates. *LE GASP* Is she a Marine? Woaaaaah!

Ah, the language is French, btw. Not 100% accurate translations (GoogleTranslate, how I love thee) so, don't message me saying, 'Dude! That's not 'town', that's the word for 'city'!" or whatever. Same difference, ya know? They're both places where people live. One's just smaller or larger in population that the other.

Sooo… yea. Kk. Ima gonna go do my hw now.

Until next time, ciao.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me. I only claim the characters that I create.

* * *

Leo had been leaning against the support beam of the porch when he saw his nephew running at relatively high speeds. '_Griffin's here then…'_ he thought to himself, noticing the sling on the teen's arm. "Chase?" the boy attempted to pass the older man, but the key word here is attempted. Leo grabbed the boy's shoulder and he spun around on the spot, his eyes unfocused. "Whatcha do to your arm?"

"Handled a hawk. Talons. Not a good idea." Leo released him and he ran into the house. He heard the stomping footsteps on the stairs and winced as he heard the loud slamming of the doors. 10 seconds later and loud, terrible music blasted out of the house itself, not just his room.

Leo sighed. "Griffin… you idiot…"

* * *

Griffin could hear the music from even halfway down the street. It seemed every time he visited now… Chase just got angrier and angrier. It was really sad that it was happening. He was only doing what he thought was right. With his mother abandoning him and that no-good idiot of a father, who the kid had apparently never met, not in the picture, Griffin felt it to be his duty to help raise the boy. Who knew. Maybe he'd become a Marine. Maybe then he could find his mother.

He really doubted it though, but hey. Gotta have hope.

He had just stepped onto the porch, the wood creaking under him. he had just raised a fist, ready to knock on the door when it opened, Letti blinking at him.

Then she smiled.

Griffin was taken aback. The young lady had hated him almost as much as Chase—and he had a feeling he knew where Chase's hatred came from—if not more so, or at-least as much as Sage did. Why? Sage had probably told the girl, in previous years, every wrong doing that Griffin had committed ever since he was six years old. Sage could really hold a grudge. "Ah, Mr. Warren! I was just coming out to look for you! Chase came home awhile ago, so…" she winced at the loud music. "Well. He'll probably be in a better mood tomorrow." She took his hand and tugged him into the house. He was still in a state of shock and simply obeyed without complaint. "I was just going to start dinner. I hope you're hungry cause it'll take like half an hour. You'll be starved by then!" she almost sounded happy about that last part…

"R-right…" She was still smiling and everything was telling him something was up. She was planning something. Something very _bad._ "Everything's alright, right?"

"Of-course everything's alright! Why wouldn't it be?" she gave him such an innocent look.

That's when he knew there was definitely something up."Letti? you still here?"

"Yea~!"

"Hey, tell me what happened at school. Chase said he was handling a falcon? What're they teaching those kids in school today?" Leo called from the living room, flipping through channels. "Last I knew, it was extremely rare to even see one of them." Letti released Griffin's arm and he held back a few paces, not wanting to be near her.

"Raikoh said that the falcon had totally swooped outta nowhere and Chase just stuck his arm out for it."

"What the Devil possessed him to do that?" the couch groaned and the TV was shut off. The floorboards creaked as Leo moved into the kitchen. Letti leaned against the doorframe, eyes sad and downcast.

"He said there was this voice… that she said it was alright and told him what to say and how to act. He said there was something wrong with the bird's leg; a band was around it. He was just helping it out. Then it just, flew off. Raikoh said he started laughing hysterically then, staring up at the sky while he was crying." A plate dropped and Riyu let out a gasp, flinching away from the shattered ceramic around her feet.

"L-leo!" Letti was immediately on the floor, picking up the pieces gingerly.

"A band… around it's leg…" he didn't even noticed that he had dropped the plate, or that his wife was currently waving a hand frantically in-front of his eyes. "Sage…" Letti paused in her work momentarily before continuing on.

"Uncle Leo, what's up? I heard a crash!" Chase called from the upstairs landing.

"Nothing, Chase!" Letti answered back, tossing the broken plate into the trash. Her eyes turned hard and she slapped her brother harshly across the face. Riyu gasped again, immediately reaching for her now injured husband. "Wake up, Leo. Stop daydreaming." Her voice was hard too. "She's not coming back anytime soon. You remember." Griffin's eyes starting shifting to a gold in color at the mention of _her_. Leo's eyes focused and he gazed at her. "You remember that night. Don't you?" Pain flashed through his eyes.

"L-letti! What're you doing? Why are you bringing up-"

"She's dead, Leo. Don't think this is some cosmic sign that she's coming back. She died 10 years ago." Leo's face was blank, no emotion showing through. Letti's gaze softened the tiniest bit.

"A-aunt Letti…" she turned to look at Chase standing there, obviously holding back his tears and rage. She bit her lip. "Why… Why are you brining that up now?" he turned tail and fled, the bandages fluttering to the floor of the kitchen. Letti turned her head.

"So. Now you know, Griffin. Get lost. She's not coming back. Not even for her own son." She hissed. Griffin's canines had grown larger throughout this whole exchange, his eyes now a gold in color, the pupils narrowed to slits.

"You let me believe… for ten years…" his nails had also grown in length, more than doubling in size. Letti's mind flashed to a night ten years prior. She had been asleep in Leo's bar, but she vaguely remembered opening her eyes for a moment and seeing that same enraged Griffin.

"Sure did." she smirked, watching as the rage continued to grow inside the man that was the cause of all of Sage's pain. Granted, of-course, she was faking her bravery. "Pretty fun too. Sage would've loved i-GYAAAH!" she fell back against the counter, holding both hands up to her face, pressing against the claw marks that Griffin's hand had left there. Blood seeped through the wounds, dripping to the floor and onto herself, staining her in the red substance. The back of her head had also slammed against the edge of the counter, a wound now opening there as well.

"L-letti!" Riyu dropped to her knees, grabbing the dishtowel closest to her and dabbing it against her cheek, then the back of her head, before grabbing another towel. "G-griffin! Stop it!" Letti's eyes were unfocused and Riyu's breath was coming in short gasps now. "Leo!" Leo was currently unavailable, as he was still off in LALA Land, thinking of his poor departed little sister.

"You…! How _**dare**_ you!" Riyu shifted her body so that if he struck out once again, Letti wouldn't be hurt any further. It would be Riyu who would be hit.

* * *

Chase was running through the woods, the tree branches scraping at his face and body, tearing across his arm and reopening the wounds there. He felt the blood trailing down his arm, but he paid it no mind.

Why now…? Why now would she bring it up? To spite Griffin?

No. That couldn't be it. She acted weird when she saw that band, but it was just a ratty piece of cloth. Besides. They all knew that Griffin could be _extremely_ dangerous if he was pushed. The fact that she had just told him now, after ten years…

He came to an abrupt halt, a branch swatting his face before he pushed it away.

He left his _aunt_ in the house with a murderer, a Marine Commodore. He also left his other, increasingly weaker aunt in there as well. They were both unprotected. His uncle was in shock.

"I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!" He did an abrupt turn about. A branch snagged at his shirt and wouldn't let him go. "LET GO! STPUID BRANCH! He tore at it, noticing the piece of cloth in his pocket from the corner of his eye. The band from earlier…

There were… words…? He stopped in his struggle with nature, pulling out the band and squinting down at it.

'_Je vais__revenir à__ma famille.__Je vais__les protéger__de cette__époque._ _Chase.__Attends-moi__.'_

He wrinkled his nose. French…? What did he know of French?

The high, shrill cry of a hunting hawk and he looked up ahead at the falcon circling above.

'_Chase…' _

He watched it silently, untangling his shirt from the branch.

"Chase." He turned, staring at the woman with long black hair and sapphire eyes standing behind him. She gave a smile. "I'm here to help you. To guide you."

* * *

Well. This is interesting, right? Right?

Whatever. No one's reviewed this in like 6 chapters, so… but whatever.

The words—loosely translated—mean 'I will return to my family. I will protect them this time. Chase. Wait for me'. So. Yea. Séraphine's here and stuff like that.

Woo.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

Chase stared at the woman who had obviously mistaken him for someone else. She was still smiling and, oddly enough, she reminded him of his mother. "Um…?" She moved, well, more like floated forward. It seemed as though the trees moved for her, for no branches clawed at her body.

"Come, Chase. Your family needs you right now." This lady… She held a hand out and her smile softened a bit more. He shifted backwards a bit before turning and running through the trees. Her hand dropped to her side as she looked up into the blue of the sky. "Suit yourself then…"

* * *

A scream tore through Riyu's throats as Griffin once again struck out at Letti, his claws tearing across her stomach this time. Letti had refused Riyu's (admittingly weak) help, pushing her away so that it was her and her alone who was injured. "GRIFFIN! STOP IT!" Riyu sobbed, clutching at her sister-in-law's fallen form. As of now, the man was in his hybrid form. More cat than man. More monster than cat. His head tilted slightly to the side as he looked down at the two women. Leo was still in somewhat of a shock, now that his sister's death was talked about and brought up. Even his wife's screams didn't snap him out of it.

Griffin's rage was being unleashed now and it would be sometime until it was quelled. By then, the people in this house most likely wouldn't be breathing. They had all been in on it, he knew that much. Even the boy. He would control himself around Chase though, only because he was Sage's child and looked so much like her. He could say it was a wild animal attack and take the boy with him this time. He would explain that he was his nephew to his superiors. The boy could become a Marine much easier then. Chase probably wouldn't like it, but… Griffin wouldn't let Sage's son be killed because he was a pirate. A Marine would be a much better choice.

High soprano notes floated eerily across the land. The water brushing against the shores of Timberlake Island shuddered and faltered before continuing on its course, returning back to the water of the Grand Line. Griffin's head tilted upward, eyes closing involuntarily at the music. A… mermaid? Here? So far from Sabaody Archipelago? Odd. He's never seen one before…

Across the island, some people stopped in their tasks to listen to the song. Some found it to be rather sad and haunting while others found it to be calming, their eyes lowering, their forms relaxing. Tessa Yagi looked up from the newspaper, taking another sip of her tea while the wind halted. "A song… opera? Is there a play coming to town?" she murmured to the potted plant next to her.

It didn't reply.

Griffin snapped his eyes open at the harsh sound of air being taken in. Letti's eyes were opened, the blue swirling there dulled. Blood flowed freely from the torn skin of her cheek and stomach, red staining the previous pale lavender of her shirt. "S…séra…phine…nee…chan…" a smile graced her tattered form as her eyes closed, hiding the dulled sapphire, her head lolling to the side. Riyu faltered, her arms around the young lady's form.

"L-letti?" her voice was hoarse, the words coming out as a whisper. The girl made no sound and Riyu pulled her battered body close, looking up with hatred in her eyes at the Marine Commodore. "G-gr-griffin, YOU MONSTER!" she screamed. He looked on with blank eyes as she sobbed. He felt no remorse for the woman who had hid this from him for ten years.

"_Griffin, qu'avez fait…?"_ The voice was cold, but somehow it still reminded the man of light. He didn't understand the words that had been said. Light flooded the room and all he saw has feathers floating lightly through the air. He held a hand out, one of the white objects falling into his hand. He gazed at it closely. "Letti… little one, open your eyes for me…" the voice murmured. Griffin felt his eyes closing again, against his will. The voice was like music, caressing him… "You have made a grave mistake, attacking my family…." Light blinded him, causing him to keep his eyes closing as he raised an arm up.

When he could see again, they were all gone. Everything had disappeared. Only the feather in his hand remained. He gazed down at it before tilting his head back and roaring in outrage, turning to his full Zoan form, tearing through the house, not bothering to worry about destroying the rooms.

* * *

Chase burst from the forest, panting. "Stupid trees!" he shifted his eyes about him, looking at his surroundings. "W-wha…?" There was a lake in the middle of their island, hence the name Timber_**lake**_ island. It would take a good couple of hours to get there. So how did he…

"So you're here. Chase." He looked up sharply at the dark haired woman from before.

"You… How… do you know my name?" A look of surprise flitted across her features before she moved her gaze to the fallen and bloodied form of his aunt Letti.

"So. She didn't tell you."

"A-aunt Letti!" he didn't care about if she was dangerous at this point. He passed by her, crouching down by his aunts, noticing Leo from the corner of his eye. "Auntie? Hey, come on now. You can't sl-sleep yet…" his voice cracked and he fell silent, staring down at her. Riyu was sitting next to her, blood splattered against her own form, palms digging into her eyes as tears rolled down her face. "Auntie…"

"_Mon petit Letti. Ce n'est pas votre temps encore. Venez. Réveillez-vous, un peu."_ Chase scowled at the woman speaking in the foreign tongue.

"What… what did you do to my aunt?" He struggled to his feet, swiping at his eyes while his hands turned to fists. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" The lady was smiling that soft smile again.

That did nothing to calm the teen down. "Leo-kun." She spoke, eyes shifted to his uncle. The man hadn't moved and his eyes were glazed over. "Le-o-kun?" Some of the glaze disappeared as he looked at her with unseeing eyes. "Le-o-an-i-ki? Okaa-san said its time to wake up now~!" she chirped, her voice soft and childlike. "Leo-aniki?"

"Sa…ge…" the woman brightened immensely.

"Nu-uh, Leo-aniki~! Séraphine-chan~! Sage-nee-chan went on a journey." Leo looked at her, head angled to the side.

"Séraphine?"

"Hai." Chase watched her closely, holding his aunt's still hand. He did not trust this woman, not at-all. "Leo-aniki, Letti-chan isn't feeling too well. Could you get her some water?" Chase scowled at her.

"She do-doesn't need water! You idiot!" he snarled. The woman's smile disappeared to be replaced with a blank face.

"Chase. Let her go." He growled, baring his teeth at her. "On second thought, Leo-kun? Could you maybe take care of Chase? He doesn't seem to happy right now." The woman's smile returned and she flashed it at his uncle.

"Uncle Leo! What's wrong with- HEY!" Leo tugged him to his feet, keeping his hands on the boy's shoulders. The woman crouched down in his former spot, smiling sadly down at his aunt Letti. She caressed her cheek before murmuring something.

"Leo-kun, please turn him around. It's a surprise." Chase was shocked even further when the man actually turned him about, pulling him to his chest. While Chase inhaled his uncle's shirt, he heard… music?

* * *

"Luffy, we'll be approaching the island shortly." Nami informed her Captain when he came up to check their progress. "See? It's there in the distance." She pointed a finger at the dark shape on the horizon. The man looked out at the water. "Something wrong?" she knew his moods well enough by now.

"Is there any way we could we get there sooner, Nami?" The navigator lifted her shoulders lightly.

"Something's going on, yea?" A door below opened. "Perhaps. If I can-" The crash of a tray and several pieces of glass shattering. She leaned over the rail, looking down at their doctor, Chopper. "Chopper?" The reindeer's head was raised, face to the sky, eyes closed beneath the rim of his hat. "C-chopper, what's wrong?" she looked in alarm at the tears coursing down his face. Luffy looked over as well, eyes narrowing at the liquid.

"Chopper, what's wrong?" He brought his hooves to his face, crying into them.

"I smell her! I smell her here! Why?" Luffy's gaze hardened and Nami looked up quickly at the horizon, the black shape slowly taking the form of the island they all knew pretty well.

"Nami."

"Hai, Capatin. Guys! To the deck! NOW!" she yelled, calling forth the rest of their crew.

* * *

"Séraphine…nee-chan?" Letti looked up at her elder sister in confusion. "Am I… late for school?" the ebony haired woman let out a breath.

"No. No, you're not. Leo-kun, wake up." She ordered. The man fell back a step, releasing his nephew as the trance was dissolved. A hand raised to his temple, other hand spread out, balancing himself.

"Oh, Letti! I thought I lost you!" Riyu sobbed, throwing her arms around the recently awakened Letti. The younger woman was startled, but patted her back reassuringly. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" Chase held back, frowning at the lady known as Séraphine. His aunt was obviously dead one minute, and now she was… alive? There had to be a catch. Just had to be.

"So, you doubt me, Warren D. Chase?" The woman smiled such a cat-like grin that the teen shuddered, stepping back further. "I expected more from Sage's son." Leo raised his head, squinting at her.

"You knew… Sage?" Séraphine gave a short laugh.

"Yes, I suppose I do." Letti's eyes filled with tears.

"Séraphine-nee-chan… Sage-nee-san… _died_." Séraphine halted, looking up to the sky for a long moment. "S-she… she passed away… 10 years ago…"

"I see. That's too bad." She lifted a hand, gazing down at it sadly. "She died… That is too bad…" her hand closed into a fist. She walked toward the lake, the wind blowing gently across its surface. Ever since his mother's death, Chase had been afraid of water. He didn't swim and he didn't take baths. He took showers. He missed out on a lot because of his phobia and this lake only yards away from him didn't help. "Too bad… Well." She slipped a flute from the sleeve of her dress, bringing it to her lips. The music from before… it had been… flute playing?

A crash from the trees and Riyu looked over fearfully. Not many people came to the lake simply because of the many rather ferocious animals that made their home in this wood, like Gill Island's Raven Forest. Some animals weren't even known to them yet. "S-séraphine! Y-you mustn't play! The creatures here aren't keen to-" Wind tore through the forest and Riyu screamed, covering her head with her hands, eyes closing tightly as Letti copied her stance. Leo stood his ground, arms up, ready to protect his family.

Chase was the one who stepped forward, lips quivering. "M-mother…" He had seen this before. The noise that many on the island had thought was a monster on a rampage… The rampage that had seemed to happen every now and again. No one had known what creature it was, nor what had set it off.

* * *

And so, here is chapter 18. Ahhhh~ how cute~! Kyaaaaah~ Aaaaaaand so I continue with this even though I only got seven people regularly reading this and I haven't gotten a review since chapter 11. It's either I really am terrible at writing this story, or people just aren't in the mood for One Piece.

Either way. Does not help my self-esteem in the least.

But watevr. Don't really mind as much as I originally thought I would.

**Translations: "Griffin, what have you done...?" **

"**My little Letti. It isn't your time yet. Come along. Wake up, little one."**

Well. Until next time, ciao!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

Séraphine smiled, eyes still closed as her fingers danced across the notes of her flute. Wind tore across the water, churning the gentle surface and making waves in the reflective pool.

Chase stood affixed to his spot, eyes gazing up at the clouds, waiting for the creature to appear and for his hopes to be crushed into a thousand tiny bits. "Chase, get back here!" Leo barked, eyes trained and shifting about the trees. Riyu clutched at Letti, eyes tightly closed. Letti peeked hers open to looked up at Leo standing before them.

"L-leo, what is it?" she was able to manage before both women screamed and ducked their heads again at the next burst of wind. Leo lunged forward, grabbing his nephew and retreating back to his wife and sister, plopping the teen down on the grass, frowning at him before facing the trees once more.

"Chase, don't act stupid! There are wild animals here!" he snapped. Chase was pressed to the ground as both Letti and Riyu tackled him, to protect him of-course. When the snapping of branches and the tearing of trees became even closer, Leo ducked down, back to the trees, hiding the ladies and Chase from view. Perhaps, he thought, if they make themselves smaller… they won't be attacked…

Séraphine's flute stopped and they heard only a single sound: a water droplet falling to the lake's surface, the resulting ripples clearly heard. "Good. You're here. That man is causing a lot of trouble, Sybille." Letti's sister spoke. Letti peeked around Leo's shoulder, looking at her sister curiously. Sybille…? Did she know a Sybille when she lived back home?

All she saw was pure white wings. They were familiar to her.

"No… it… it can't be…" Tears welled in her eyes.

* * *

The people working and walking about the docks eyed the newcomers warily. They were pirates, but they were used to pirates. It's just… these certain pirates… There was just something different about them. They looked normal and they were acting like normal people, talking amongst themselves, but there was just something… something hidden beneath the surface.

A fine day for Leo to go and disappear on them, isn't it?

The few fishermen there were talking to each other. "That Marine Commodore's still here, ain't he?

"I haven't seen him leave."

"Heard he has family here. Will be here for awhile." The conversation died when the black haired man in the lead of the group glanced over at him. They quickly busied themselves, not making eye contact.

"Chopper."

"He's still here. Up ahead. I can smell him. Full Zoan." The tall, dark-skinned man replied, his hat casting shadows across his features. Muscles rippled under the skin of his arms and many looked at him specifically in fear.

The scream of a woman and all noise ceased for a moment or so.

And then noise continued, just, this time it was the trampling of feet as those on the dock rushed to the town, intent on figuring out what was wrong, now that Leo was missing in action. They relied on him a lot. Maybe just a little too much. The pirates were forgotten and the docks stood silent within minutes.

"…Looks like we came just in time, right?"

They could almost see the smile on their Captain's lips.

* * *

Tessa Yagi had been sitting out on her deck, book in her lap. She was catching up on her reading, now that she finished all her lesson plans for the next day and graded the homework from her students. She had just happened to look down and see Commodore Warren moving at a fast pace further up the street. She was going to call out and wave, seeing as he was a Marine and an extremely polite man. He was nice to everybody and visited at-least once a month, visiting his old friend Leo and his family.

That's when she saw him change into… was that a cougar? Or would the term be mountain lion? Perhaps puma? Some sort of monster…

She couldn't help that she screamed. Really. When there's a Marine suddenly transforming as if by magic into a humongous _cat_, what did you expect her to do? Sit there?

In the back of her head, the words 'Devil Fruit' and 'Zoan' danced. She knew enough about them to know that this was in-fact a Zoan Devil Fruit. Come to think of it… it was her first time ever seeing a Devil Fruit. How cool…

Her scream got the people's attention and they looked about, wondering where it had come from. That's when they too saw the cat moving down the street, as if looking for something. They all backed away from the street, fleeing into the nearby shops and other buildings lining the cobblestone main street. Tessa clutched at the rail, her book currently resting on the floor of her small balcony. Her face was pale as she remembered rumors she had heard when she was a child… that a giant cat had appeared out of nowhere and had disappeared in the same way. This affected her the most for it was her own father that had died that night, attacked by the creature. If they had been a Zoan user… That would explain…

Everything.

The former Marine Commodore Warren shifted his amber eyes flecked with gold up to her, and she noticed in horror that those where the same eyes that Chase had when they had spoken of Siren Sage.

The same eyes…

Those of a predator.

She scrambled back, slamming the doors shut with her foot.

* * *

Griffin stalked slowly down the now deserted street. He had never liked that woman, that Yagi lady. She had strong opinions that tended to clash with his own. Not a good idea. That and from what he heard at Leo's dinner table about her, she didn't seem to like Chase all that much. Which also wasn't the best idea. A familiar scent and he raised his head, inhaling to try and remember why it was familiar. "Did someone lose a kitty?" The voice seemed familiar too… "Oh. I suppose it's just you." He looked at the group standing before him in the middle of the street. They were the only ones there, actually. Everyone else was hiding. "Griffin."

Marines, he thought. Something was probably going down and they needed him. Didn't he ask for three days? It had only been a day. They must have been informed of his Devil Fruit. Not many even knew he had one, what with his already superior fighting skills.

He rolled his shoulders, shifting from his cat form into that of his normal self. He shoved his hands into his pockets, scowling at them. "What could possibly be so important that I'm needed back already?"

"Important?" The tall one who spoke, the apparent leader of the group, looked at the man next to him. Shorter physically, the man's face was hidden by what seemed to be a hat of some sort. He couldn't rightly tell, as the setting sun was behind them, hiding their faces from his view. A wide brimmed hat, something like a—

"Griffin." The man spoke, voice quiet. "It's been awhile. I haven't seen you since that day long ago."

"Straw Hat." Finally, after all these years… He found them at-last. He hadn't been able to chase after them after Sage's dis— death. Now, he finally had a chance to learn the truth. She died, ten years ago. The last to see her was them. They probably killed her too. "Returning here at the same time I'm here on vacation. Ironic, isn't it?"

"Hm? We're just here for the anniversary. Nothing more. Ten years, to the day." Griffin scowled. Returning on the ten year anniversary… They definitely did it. "Visiting Chase, right?" Griffin twitched.

"Straw Hat Pirate Captain Monkey D. Luffy. You're under arrest for crimes against the World Government, the world, and it's people. Do not resist." Granted, he couldn't really do anything if the rest of his crew decided to act, but as an official Marine, he did have a job to do. Once in custody, he could force the information out of them no problem. He could use force then too.

"You're not on the same level as me, Griffin." The words were said simply. There was no trace of arrogance in his tone; he felt he was speaking the cold-hard truth.

"I really doubt that Straw Hat." He shifted his shoulders back, stretching them lightly.

"I'm compelled to agree with the Captain. He is, after-all, much stronger than you." A voice spoke and they all turned to look at a nearby building, their eyes travelling upward. There, on the roof, sat a woman, legs crossed and a hand holding up her chin, elbow resting on her knee. She smiled slightly, tilting her head to the side. "Did you think I would miss out on all the fun, Luffy?" Her tone was casual; Griffin noted that it was the same voice he heard at Leo's house. This woman… knew the Straw Hats. And had called Leo's wife and sister her family… But… "I'm much stronger than you, Warren D. Griffin, and the Captain is substantially stronger than me. Perhaps you'd like to rethink your position. I still have my revenge to enact on you, so, I'll get the first crack at you." She raised herself slightly, vaulting from the tiled roof to land in a crouch on the cobblestone streets.

Straightening, Griffin noticed that she had eyes the color of the ocean. "So… You're back. It's nice seeing you again." Luffy spoke. "Ten years to the day."

"I apologize for the long wait. My vacation got a little hectic and took longer than it should have." she smiled at Luffy. It was such a familiar smile. "I'd like to introduce you to a friend I made, but she's busy at the moment taking care of Letti. Griffin was kind enough to scar up her beautiful face, so, she's doing what she can to make the claw marks disappear."

"Letti? I killed her. She's no longer breathing." Griffin had no problem admitting to murder. He was a Marine and Letti had hid a pirate. That's treason against the World Government. Penalty is death. The woman smiled such a cold smile at him.

"Yes. You did. Luckily, I'm a healer." Griffin tilted his head up slightly as he heard high heels clicking against the street. He turned to the source, noticing another woman. Her hair was blonde in color and her attire consisted of a simple tank top and frayed denim shorts. Her hair travelled far down her back, swaying with each step.

"Séraphine. Back off. He's mine." She spoke, her voice travelling the distance.

"Look. My new friend. Luffy, I don't think I need to introduce her." She smiled at the Captain's narrowed eyes. "This isn't s trick, I assure you. She was a hassle to fish out, let me tell you what. Took everything I had. Sybille, perhaps you'd like to catch up with your friend first?"

Griffin glared at the woman dubbed Séraphine. This was obviously a trick. There was no possible way she coul—

"Declined. I'll deal with the Commodore first. Stay out of my fight."

Sage glared at the man who had effectively ruined her life and stalked her for years afterwards. Apparently he hadn't stopped even after her disappearance. And the fact that he had attacked Letti?

Unforgiveable.

Griffin looked into the emerald eyes of his lost love, any idea of battle disappearing. He couldn't – _wouldn't_—fight her. He wouldn't be able to console himself if she was hurt in anyway.

"Sage… You're… You're alive…" He felt the tears in his eyes.

A vicious grin on her part, making her seem more like a cat than he himself was. "Yes. But you won't be for very long."

* * *

Well. That took forever.

And so, I saved the girl from certain death that water brings to all Fruit users. Séraphine is an excellent swimmer, by the way. She's just amazing. She's pretty good at diving too. She is skilled.

And I will finally kill Griffin. Maybe.

HUZZAH.

Until the next time, ciao~


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: One Piece does not belong to me and never shall.

* * *

Sage looked down at him, her lip raised in disgust. She held the katana to his throat easily. He hadn't fought back, letting her pin him to the ground, her high heel currently digging into his chest. "You want to die that badly, Commodore?" Ten years had changed her immensely. She knew she should have at-least _attempted_ to kill him long ago, but had decided it was against all her principles. She didn't have that problem now.

"I can't fight you, Sage."

"Sage-chan…" She averted her gaze to Nami. The navigator's eyes were clouded. "You don't have to."

"Mom!" Sage didn't look back at her son. She focused once more at the man who had stalked her for almost 15 years. "Mom! Don't do it!" Arms around her waist and she glared down at Griffin. "He's not worth it, Mom! Don't prove them all right!" Griffin stared up at her, a few drops of blood escaping from the small cut on his neck. "Mom…"

"You want to save him, Chase?" He released her, stepping back and looking up at her.

"I could care less. I don't want you made into a criminal." Sage had to smile at that. Seems he had to same feelings for his father. She pulled away the katana first, slowly, and sheathed it. Griffin smiled up at her, about to sit up.

She pressed down hard with her heel and he coughed at the sudden pain.

"Stay down, Commodore. I'm not killing you because of my son. Séraphine, on the other hand, will have no problems with your death." She stepped away from him, looking to her son, who was now of equal height to her. "Jeez, kid, you grew. What's Leo been feeding you?"

"Sybille, is he all mine now?" Sage looked over at the lady who saved her life and had been her friend of all these years. Her eyes were darkened at the prospect of killing the person responsible for injuring her baby sister.

"The death of a Marine Commodore won't be good for you. They'll be after you. You won't be able to see your family for the rest of your life, Séraphine." The raven haired woman glared at the man before letting out a sigh and shrugging her shoulders.

"Fine. But only 'cause I don't wanna see a kid without a Daddy. I'm gonna go see how Letti's holding up. You're a fast runner, kid. Should be on the track team." She started up the street, whistling some tune or another as she went.

"Mom. She's weird."

"I had to live with her for the past ten years."

"Sage…" She looked back at her 'dearly beloved' and frowned. He was standing now, a stupid smile on his face. "I just… I just can't…" She stepped back to her friends and former crewmates, bringing Chase with her. "Sage? What're you doing?"

"Captain."

"Sage." Luffy rested a hand on her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I'm glad you had a good vacation."

"Thank you, Luffy." Griffin's eyes narrowed. "You don't mind that it took awhile?"

"You are my nakama." The smile that was on her face enraged Griffin even further. "And Chase will join us again?" Chase looked to the black haired Captain.

"Can I? Really?"

"Sage, you aren't serious. After ten years, you're forgotten! You can start a new life! You don't have to be a criminal! Think things through!" Griffin took a step forward, his hand reaching out to her. "Please, think things through…"

"What makes you think she'll stay with you, Griffin?" Chase snarled, reaching his arm out in-front of his mother. "You ruined our lives!"

"Stay out of this, kid. This is for adults to decide." Chase's lip twitched upward, his eyes darkening and becoming flecked with gold. Griffin looked at him, brow furrowed.

"My life was affected by this too, idiot! You wouldn't stop chasing my mother!"

"Know your place, boy." Chase growled under his breath, eyes narrowing.

"Griffin." The man looked to his beloved. "I've made my decision. I thought things through." Griffin smiled, thinking he won. "I will never forgive you, but I can't entirely hate you after all this time." Chase looked at his mother in disbelief. "I implore you to stop pursuing me, for I've made up my mind."

"Wow, Sage, those are some big words." Sage looked at the Captain, her smile bright.

"I know, right? Séraphine gave me a thesaurus when I first moved in with her!"

"Sage, you can't just throw your life away! Think of your son!" Her own green eyes darkened and her smile disappeared.

"I am, Griffin. I've thought of him every day for the past 14 years. Every day of his life, I've only done what's best for him. Well, more or less anyway." He shifted his shoulders, gazing at the faces of the Straw Hats Pirate Crew. They were all void of anything, only gazing at him with blank eyes. He knew they were waiting for the go ahead from their Captain, he just knew it…

"By making him a criminal of the world? That's what's best for him?"

"His own father, a Marine no less, had no qualms with _not_ doing what was in Chase's best interests. Think about it, Commodore. At-least this way he'll be with me, his mother."

"I will never stop following you, Sage, you know that." Griffin pretended that he hadn't heard that part about a Marine being the boy's father. When he returned to HQ, he would look into _everyone's_ files, past and present and find the idiot that even _dared_ to-

"Give it up, Warren D. Griffin. I will never return your feelings, nor will I ever accept you into my life. I am an enemy of the world. Your job, as a Marine Official, is to find and capture criminals like me." She looked up at Luffy, the Captain's face not filled with the smile she remembered from her past. "Captain. I've said my good-byes. When do we set sail?"

"Nami, the log pose?" the orange haired navigator smirked the smirk that Sage remembered.

"I know these waters, there's no need for one here, Luffy." The man looked down at his friend, patting his shoulder once.

"We leave now."

"Sage!"

The blonde closed her eyes briefly before looking to her son. "You'll leave with me, Warren D. Chase?" Griffin blinked at the boy.

"Of-course. My father's a no-good idiot. Why would I stay?" He didn't look at Griffin.

"That's my boy. Come on then. Let's see if I can find you a closet or something to sleep in." She wrapped an arm about his shoulders, turning him away from the home he had almost always known.

"A closet? What? Not fair!" The teen disappeared from sight as he moved through the path the Straw Hats created. Sage looked back at him, face blank.

"If you follow me… I will not hesitate to kill you, Griffin. Don't mistake my mercy for compassion, because it's not even remotely close to the truth." And she turned on her heel, the path closing behind her, hiding her from his view. The man was looking down at the cobblestoned street, trying to make sense of the world.

"Congratulations. You're the father of a healthy teenage boy, Griffin." A voice spoke from the group. He didn't look up, knowing the voice from ten years ago.

"Nico Robin…"

When he finally did accept the fact that not only was Sage's supposed death hidden from him, his own son was as well. Too bad they were already gone.

* * *

Chase tilted his head at the room he was standing in. "I've… been here?"

"Of-course. For the, what? Day or so you were on this ship? This was my room." Sage looked at the empty storage room where boxes and a mattress were stacked against the far wall, the rest of the room empty space, waiting for more boxes. "So, yea."

"This is awkward."

"You said it, not me." The two looked at each other for a long moment before looking at something else. "So. You're 14 now…"

"Yea."

"You have a girlfriend?"

"What?" Sage shrugged, not really knowing what else to say. Her childhood wasn't exactly a picnic. When she was 14, she was living in the middle of the woods, in isolation from almost everyone else. "No. We missed you, ya know…"

"Yea. I gathered that from Letti's letters." Sage leaned against the wall, sighing. "You had it rough, huh…" Chase sat on the floor, gazing at the room from his long ago past.

"Griffin came almost every month. I was about ready to shoot myself."

"He was pretty awesome when we were younger. He was my best friend." Sage didn't know what to do. Not only was she reunited with her son, but ten years had passed. His actions obviously told her he still loved her, but… they didn't know each other, they never really had… "I'm gonna go up on deck and have a long chat with the Captain. You can find something to do, yea?" He was 14, not four. He could handle himself and stay out of trouble.

"Sure, mom."

"Awesome. See you." Turning, she left the room through the open door.

Chase leaned his head against the wall, gazing across the room at the small window that granted him a view of the sky. A perfect and cloudless blue. He smiled.

"This is gonna be so great." He closed his eyes, listening for the movement on the deck, and the water against the side of the ship.

* * *

So. This is finished. Sorry it was so short... I was running out of what I could possibly do and I decided against killing the poor boy. So Griffin was saved. I could've done this a lot better, but as I said quite some time ago, I didn't plan this whole thing out, nor did I even have an idea of what I wanted to do with this. So, yea. Maybe someday I'll rewrite it into something way better. Until then, fare thee well, my readers.


End file.
